Kumo's Nineteenth Tail
by aprilliarsv
Summary: My take on a Naruto gets kidnapped by Kumo story! I thought it was rather good but lost interest. It is up for adoption and please don't ask if I will be continuing it, I wrote it over two years ago and thought I'd see what everyone thought... I completely goofed and didn't realize I only added Chapter 1... I've uploaded everything I have for it now!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my thoughts on what could have happened if there was a spy in Konoha which leads to a minor alteration in Kumo's head ninja's orders.**

 **BTW I'm typing the Yondaime Raikage as Ei… I had it as A and it got kind of confusing.**

 **Kumo's Lightning Bolt**

 **Chapter 1: Changes in life**

 ***Four years after the Kyubi attack**

"You're sure these reports are accurate?"

Mabui, the young and beautiful, white haired assistant of the Raikage nodded. Though she was slightly nervous, she had only become the Raikage's assistant two months ago and this was the first time she had to speak with the Raikage face-to-face for more than a few minutes.

"Yes, one of our most dependable spies, a man by the codename 'Cook', sent an encoded letter stating that he knows the Jinchuuriki and has even gone so far as to befriend him."

Ei, the Yondaime Raikage was a mountain of a man, he stood at 6'5" had dark skin and an insanely muscular build. He was beyond proud of his 24" biceps. He possessed short white hair that he wore in cornrows. He was staring at his new assistant, challenging her to stick to her guns. A woman that would fold to his will so easily could never keep him grounded… that was her real job.

"But a Jinchuuriki is useless to me. He will be rebellious and if I have to use my own men to keep him here, there is no way I would be able to get him to fight for me. Not to mention if he sets the demon free."

Mabui shook her head.

"You don't understand Raikage-sama. When I said our spy befriended him, I meant he was the child's only friend. Konoha treats him as if he had the plague. So much so, that since he allowed the child to eat at his shop, his business has taken a cut of nearly 25%. He did however report that the Hokage is kind to him, from what his reports suggest, I would guess that he is making sure the Jinchuuriki doesn't wish to leave the village. He also seems to be manipulating him into wanting to be a shinobi, but that isn't surprising."

While the Raikage wasn't usually a man of many thoughts, he preferred action to words. He needed to give this a lot of thought.

' _So, we should be able to capture, and have him here without Konoha knowing anything. Well, able to prove anything, anyways. Not to mention, we should be able to make sure he is loyal. That would make him a secret weapon. It could also lead to war. A war we could win with three Jinchuuriki. Whereas Konoha has none. Seeing as our spies have reported that the One-tail in Suna is a loose cannon and is more likely to kill his own army than to attack ours. I can't see the negative aspect of it… I will make it a secondary mission.'_

"Mabui, send Juko, The Head Ninja in here. I have a change of orders."

With a smile and a nod, she told the nearby Anbu their orders. They faded into the shadows to complete their mission.

Just as she was about to walk out, Ei's voice caught her.

"Well done. Let's just see how it works out."

Five minutes later, Juko, Kumo's Head Ninja arrived at the Raikage's office. Juko was a tall, slim man with black hair and a beard. His head was wrapped in bandages with a Kumogakure headband covering his right eye.

"Is there a problem Raikage-sama? I was just preparing for my mission."

"Problem? Not really. Just a change. You now have a secondary target. Your primary goal is both children. However, if that is not possible then any unmarked, Hyuga child will do. Your other possible target is four years old. He is the Jinchuuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox."

Juko's eyes went wide.

"B-but sir. Surely Konoha would have their Jinchuuriki well-guarded."

The Raikage shook his head.

"They don't treat him like a Jinchuuriki, they treat him like a plague. He has no guards, he lives alone and nobody there truly cares for him."

Juko nodded. He still didn't like it. But he understood the power a third Jinchuuriki could bring to Kumo. Especially the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki.

"Hai Raikage-sama, I will do my best."

The Raikage nodded as Juko left his office.

' _I hope this was for the best.'_

 ***Two weeks Later**

' _God damn, ignorant fools. I hope the Raikage rips their fucking heads off!'_

If there was one thing that Juko hated, it was false information.

' _The report clearly stated that the guards were not permitted to use their Byakugan during patrols. They said it was for the clan's privacy.'_

Having quickly aborted his mission of the Hyuga, and in turn, his primary mission. He was now heading towards his secondary mission, the Jinchuuriki.

Juko silently made his way through the apartment window of his target. It didn't take long to find his target, he was wearing a bright orange jumpsuit had golden blonde hair and was loudly slurping what was identified as a cup of instant ramen.

Before the boy even knew what was happening, Juko knocked the child unconscious and gathered him in a sack he had brought.

Juko quickly made his way from Konoha to the drop-off point. When he arrived he saw Darui. Though the man appeared lazy, he was one of Kumo's strongest shinobi and the Raikage often claimed him to be his right hand. He had been personally trained by the Sandaime Raikage as a child when the man saw such great potential in him.

Dropping the child and mission report off with the Jonin. Juko made his way back to his hotel to keep up appearances. He would be returning to Kumo in one week's time.

 ***Three days later**

When Darui arrived in the village, he carried Naruto bridal style, which was now, clad in considerably more stealthy clothes, a pair of black shorts and a brown tee-shirt. The biggest change was his hair color, what was once golden blonde, was now a very pale blonde, bordering on white, a color rather common in Lightning Country. There was also the big, white piece of paper on the child's forehead with some symbols and the Kanji for 'sleep'.

Having been told of the man's expected arrival, the gate guards didn't even ask for his papers when he arrived.

Darui quickly made his way to the Raikage's office with the boy and the mission report from Juko.

The Raikage read through the report with a frown.

"It appears as though our spies that were checking into the Hyuga were either compromised or betrayed us."

"Raikage-sama?"

"The main reason for this whole thing to happen was because our spies reported that the Hyuuga clan forbids the use of the Byakugan in the personal quarters for privacy reasons. However, that isn't true."

The Raikage sighed.

"At least the mission wasn't a complete failure. I wonder what would have happened if I didn't alter the mission. Juko has never failed a mission, I'm sure he would have rather given his life and started a war than stain his record. Anyways, I see you already dyed his hair. It will do for now, but we will have to work on a more permanent solution. Any ninja, trained or not could see through that temporary crap. We will need to keep him as low-key as possible for the next couple years."

The Raikage looks at the sleeping boy before turning to Darui.

"The Seal Master is waiting for you at his _office_. Once he is finished analyzing the seal, report back to me."

Darui nodded and picked the boy up.

"Hai Raikage-sama."

Darui quickly made his way towards the outskirts of the village. He arrived at the small, strange house. Well, it was more like a shack. It was located on an old abandoned training ground surrounded by dead bushes and several trees that appeared to be melting, the fog that was cleared from the village seemed to condense here. Every ninja in the village avoided the area. The kinds of noises that come from here are often used in horror stories to get young ninja and children to behave.

Knocking on the door, one of the craziest looking men that Darui ever had or probably ever will see opened the door.

He was balding, he had white hair to his shoulders and none on his head, thick, red-rimmed glasses. When he smiled you could make out that he just one tooth, and it was more like a fang, hanging a half inch below his lip. If you would look close enough, the iris of his eyes was a glossy black. Nobody even knew his name. He refused to answer to anything but Seal Master and had lived in the village for nearly 60 years.

"EHEHEH come, come let's see this bunny."

Darui just raised his eyebrow.

"Bunny?"

The strange man frantically nodded his head.

(Like the song For the Love of Money.)

"Bunny bunny bunny bunny bunny…buuunyyyy"

Unsure of what to do, Darui just nodded to the kid.

Grabbing the child, the rather eccentric man kicked the Jonin out of the shack, slamming the door on his face.

Darui could only stand there, dumbfounded.

"Man, if that psycho wasn't a genius he'd be dead already. Crazy bastard."

With a sigh, Darui went and sat under one of the trees, resting for the first time in 3 days.

 ***6 hours later**

' _Holy Shit, I don't even think there is a bathroom in there. What the hell is he doing?'_

Just as Darui was about to say the hell with it and break down the door, a very flustered and angry man stepped out of the shack, all the while waving his hands like a mad man and muttering to himself.

"I don't know how he did it, but he did…made a key…key opens cage…what to do? What to do?…big man with muscles won't be happy…that is one strong bunny…"

 **SLAP**

Darui's slap seemed to knock the crazy out of the man known as Seal Master, if only for a minute.

"What is going on?"

Though he didn't look happy, the man told Darui everything he could.

"It is unlike anything I have ever seen. The Yondaime Hokage used dual 4 trigram seals to form an 8 trigram seal. Its strength is incredible, stronger than anything I've ever seen. However, there was a key hole designed into the seal. It seems that the key will either tighten the seal if the boy is having trouble keeping the fox at bay, or loosen the seal to allow more chakra if the boy needs more strength. The seal was definitely designed for the boy to be Konoha's secret weapon. As it is, he will be able to access initial, small amounts of chakra but probably no more than 1 tail worth and that would likely require a life or death situation or extreme rage."

As soon as the speech ended, the crazy man started going on about bunnies again.

' _Man that guy is weird. I need to report this to the Raikage.'_

*Raikage's Office

As soon as Darui entered his office A could tell something was wrong.

"What's the problem?"

Darui sighed as he set the still slumbering Naruto on the small couch.

"Boss, the seal has a safety measure..."

After he explained everything that Seal Master told him, Darui knew what was coming when the Raikage smashed his fist through his desk before calming down.

Just as he was about to yell to Mabui to get him a new desk, two Chunin were outside his office with the new desk he needed.

As the two were leaving the office, Darui spoke.

"Sorry about the desk."

Nodding to the two, the Raikage sat and thought.

' _Damn it, all that for nothing. Though, maybe with enough time, the Seal Master can create a copy of this key. In the meantime, I will just have him trained so that when we can administer the key, he is prepared… Perhaps the situation is salvageable.'_

"Darui, remove the sleeper seal. It is time we find out what his choice will be. However, we need to sway him to our side… If for no other reason than the risks of bringing him back to Konoha, not to mention the risks of killing him or keeping him captive."

Nodding, Darui followed his leader's orders and got in a good position to restrain the boy should he react with hostility.

A groan alerted them that the boy was waking.

"Uhhh, what happened? I remember…Oh yea, I was eating some ramen and then…nothing. Huh, I wonder what happened."

When Naruto opened his eyes, he expected to see a lot of things. A man bigger than any he had ever seen before wasn't one of them.

He couldn't stop himself.

"Woah! You're huge!"

A smirk crossed the Raikage's face at the boy's brash attitude.

"Ok, so we got ourselves a cheeky little brat here."

Just as Naruto was about to yell indignantly. Ei interrupted him.

"Tell me about yourself kid."

That stopped Naruto in his tracks, he couldn't help but smile brightly. It was an incredibly rare thing for someone to want to want to talk to him, let alone learn about him.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like ramen, the Old Man, and the Ichiraku family. I don't like people who are mean to me, I want to be the greatest Hokage ever."

The Raikage's eyebrow rose at the last one.

Ei just shook his head.

' _First things first.'_

"Darui."

"Yes R-"

A pointed look from A stopped him from finishing…

"-Boss?"

The Raikage gave the man a slight nod.

"Take young Naruto here to the park…I have some paperwork, be back in oh, two hours."

It didn't take Darui long to understand the large man's plan when he saw Naruto brimming with excitement. The kid was nearly bouncing in his chair.

"This is dull, let's go kid."

The kid didn't seem put out by the white haired man's bored tone.

As soon as they were out of the building, Naruto stopped.

"Woah, it's so beautiful…"

Kumo was series of mountain peaks, all connected by a series of bridges. The village was literally, hidden by the clouds.

Darui nodded.

"Kumo is known as the most beautiful of the hidden villages."

Naruto's eyes widened.

"So I'm not in Konoha anymore?"

"Nope."

"W-will I be going back?"

Darui shrugged.

"This is dull, let's get to the park."

His previous question forgotten, it didn't take long for them to arrive at the park. By the time they did, Naruto nearly had tears in his eyes.

' _T-they don't h-hate me? Nobody stopped to glare. In fact, a few of the women called me a 'cute kid'. That's never happened before.'_

"Go ahead and play, kid."

Naruto looked hesitant so Darui sighed and brought him towards two kids about his age, they seemed to be arguing about something.

When he was nearly there, Darui leaned down and whispered something into Naruto's ear.

"No matter what you do, you can't tell anybody your last name, or that you're from Konoha. If anyone asks, you're my nephew from a small village south of here."

Naruto's eyes just widened and he nodded quickly. He wasn't about to give up his first real chance at having friends.

By that time, they had arrived next to the two bickering children, but Naruto was still scared. Every time he has ever tried to make friends or play with others, someone would yell at him, or hurt him.

"Hey you two, do you mind if young Naruto here joins you? He doesn't have any friends here."

The two four year olds were strange in Naruto's eyes. One, the boy had short spiky white hair and really dark skin, darker than he had ever seen. He was wearing black shorts and a blue shirt. The girl also had really dark skin, but she had red hair down to her shoulders, but the thing that stood out the most to young Naruto was her eyes. They were yellow. She was wearing a dark green shirt and black pants.

While Naruto took in their appearance, they took in his. They looked at him with suspicion before huddling in a small corner and whispered to each other.

Darui wasn't sure, but he thought he heard the white haired boy say something about the destruction of Kumo… That prompted the red haired one to slam her fist onto his head before turning to Naruto and gave a smile and nod.

"I'm Karui and this idiot over here is my cousin, Omoi."

She pointed to the white haired boy, still nursing his head.

Naruto happily joined the two children and Darui leaned against a nearby tree to keep an eye on his assignment.

' _This is so, dull.'_

Even through his excitement, Naruto was still nervous. Something that the two children picked up on right away.

"What's wrong Naruto?"

Naruto looked at the ground, moving the dirt with his foot.

"I-I've never played with other kids before. What do we do?"

Both of the kids' eyes went wide before they both smiled.

"Then we have lots of time to make up for."

Before Naruto knew it, he had made his first real friends. They spent the next two hours, playing ninja, which was just a combination of hide-and-go-seek and tag. Naruto had never had so much fun.

However, the fun had to stop since two women who had been watching the whole time walked up to Naruto while he was looking for the others.

"Hey young man."

When Naruto turned around, the women were surprised to see fear in his eyes.

"There is nothing to be afraid of young man, when you find them, I just wanted you to tell Karui and Omoi that we will be leaving in about ten minutes."

When tears started to form, it nearly broke both women's hearts.

"Don't worry young man, they will be back tomorrow if you can come."

Naruto nodded happily, tears in the corners of his eyes. But something in the back of his mind was trying to tell him that he may be back in Konoha, hated again tomorrow.

With tears at the corner of his eyes, he ran off to find his new best friends.

Darui saw the perfect opportunity to cement Naruto's story in Kumo.

' _Local gossip is more believable then any forged passport.'_

The two women stood there confused until Darui walked up behind him.

"He is my nephew, I recently learned that my brother died almost 3 years ago, he had been living on his own in a small village south of here."

"Oh my god, that's horrible."

Darui nodded as he watched the boy look for his new friends.

"Yeah, if I had known, I would have gone after him a long time ago, but me and my brother never really got along so we didn't speak much."

Darui could already see the wheels turning in the heads of two of Kumo's gossip queens, on that new piece of info. The whole village will know about Naruto in a week.

It was about two minutes after he finished that Naruto came running from the tree line with Karui and Omoi on his tail trying to catch him, both of their faces were covered in mud.

They stopped in front of the two women and Darui, smiling and laughing.

The two woman walked up to Omoi and Karui with small smiles on their faces.

"Looks like you three had fun…"

Omoi and Karui nodded excitedly.

"Yeah! Naruto's awesome! He's really fast!"

Both women gave a chuckle as they shook their heads.

"Well, you two need a bath, so let's get going now…"

When Darui walked up to collect him, Naruto almost cried.

Darui stopped him.

"How about, I bring you back tomorrow."

Naruto's smile almost split his face. He said goodbye to his new friends and was about to leave when Karui and Omoi ran up and gave him a hug, smirking as they covered him in the mud that covered them.

"See you tomorrow Naruto."

Naruto walked away with a big smile while he waved to his new friends.

On the way towards the Raikage-tower he talked on and on about how much fun he had.

When they arrived in Ei's office, Darui gave him a discreet nod.

"Naruto, it's time you come up with a decision. Option one, stay here, see your new friends whenever you want and become a Kumo shinobi. Option two, go back to Konoha."

Naruto's eyes went wide.

' _I-I can't leave Konoha…I-it's my h-home, right? Then why do I feel like I belong here? I-I don't know.'_

"C-can you give me a little while? I-I just don't know."

Ei nodded.

"Sure kid. You can stay with Darui here, until you decide."

Said man just let out a loud sigh, having already expected that.

Ei nodded and the two left. Naruto was deep in thought the whole time.

Flashes of his life in Konoha, and his day in Kumo kept competing. Ramen with the Old Man/Darui helping him meet Karui and Omoi. Ayame giving him a hug/laughing as Karui bopped Omoi's head for thinking too much. Hiding from angry people who want to hurt him/hiding from his new best friends for fun.

Slowly, but surly, even if he didn't know it, his home was no longer Konoha. Home was a place you went to feel welcome and loved. He may not know it yet, but right there in Kumo, that was his home.

 ***That night, nearly midnight**

Naruto barged into Darui's room, nearly getting decapitated by the sleeping man's cleaver. However, Naruto barely noticed, fire and determination in his eyes.

"My home is here, I will be a Kumo Shinobi."

Darui sighed.

"This is dull, it's like midnight. You could have told me in the morning."

Without a second thought, Darui stood up and grabbed Naruto under his arm, said boy kicking and screaming, a huge smile on his face, at least until he was dropped on the couch that was his bed for the night.

"Get some sleep."

Naruto never noticed how tired he was, he fell asleep seconds after his head hit the pillow.

 ***Next morning**

Ei was pleased.

Darui was standing in his office while Naruto was talking to Mabui about his new friends.

"Your plan was genius Raikage-sama. Had we just asked, I'm sure he would have refused. But he is a child, a child with no friends before yesterday."

Ei nodded while watching his assistant re-dye Naruto's hair white with a slight yellow. A cross between Darui and the rather famous Yamanaka Clan of Konoha.

"Darui, I'm going to remove every other project that Seal Master has and get him to start working on creating a key for the boy's seal. I need him strong enough to handle the chakra, but mentally stable enough to handle The Falls of Truth, raise him like a little brother, make him strong, but also make sure he knows you care about him."

Darui's usually lazy eyes went wide.

"You want me to what?"

"I want you to care for him, and train him."

"B-but I'm away on missions all the time. He can't take care of himself."

Ei shrugged.

"Bullshit, your primary mission is as my guard. You take like 1 mission every two months, besides, he did before. Plus from your report, I'm sure his new friends' parents wouldn't mind if he came over. Plus to have him friends with the Tenka Clan heir would do him wonders in the future."

Darui sighed.

"Is this an order?"

"Yes."

Darui sighed

"Ok, boss what do you want me to teach him?"

Ei thought for a second.

"Start with academics, situational awareness and chakra control. See how he picks those up, you have full control on this mission if you think he's ready for something or not ready for something, you decide…"

Darui nodded and the two continued to hammer out the details.

Darui couldn't help but think this was going to be harder than any mission he had ever taken.

 ***Six months later**

Darui, heading towards the Raikage tower from dropping Naruto off at his favorite park with his friends, Darui can't help but think about the recent past.

' _That kid is a freaking genius.'_

When he arrived, he walked into the Raikage's office to give his report.

"So?"

Darui sighed.

"He isn't so bright when it comes to book smarts. He often has to read something several times before he understands it. However, his determination makes up for his troubles."

The Raikage took that in stride and nodded for him to continue.

"His situational awareness is good. He is still learning, but I have been working with him on different details. Unfortunately, that isn't something you can really train. It comes with experience, which he is getting by 'playing ninja' with his friends."

The Raikage nodded in agreement at that.

"His chakra control is still pretty bad, but is getting better. He can do the 'Surface Cling Exercise' but has yet to finish the 'Water Walking Exercise.' His reserves are about the same as mine now."

The Raikage nodded happily at that.

"As for potential, I think he will make an incredible close-mid ranged fighter."

The Raikage raised an eyebrow.

"I went to the academy to ask for some tips to improve his studies, while I was talking to teacher. He saw the third-year students practicing taijutsu. He got the basics down, not perfect, mind you, but above what most of the first year student has. He did in an hour what most kids take several months. On top of all that, he is rather sturdy, he fell out of tree while playing ninja, he broke his arm and just nursed it as he tried to find a new hiding spot. On that note, his…tenant…grants him accelerated healing."

The Raikage smiled happily at that.

' _Thank god. Even if Seal Master can't make the key, he seems to be one hell of a ninja.'_

"Good…While keeping up his other studies, you can introduce him to the basic three, and Taijutsu."

"Yes, Raikage-sama. That is perfect as both Omoi and Karui are beginning to learn their family Kenjutsu styles. I believe Naruto feels as though he will be left behind."

Ei stopped him before he could leave.

"Don't forget, I have that mission for you tonight."

Darui just stared lazily before replying.

"Yes, I was able to arrange a sleep over between the two parents. Omoi and Naruto will be staying at Karui's house."

The Raikage nodded in acceptance. When the two women found out about Naruto's living situation, they both volunteered to watch him when Darui was away.

 **Ok, that's it please review…I don't care if it's just a few words. I just want to know if I have any readers out there. Let me know what you think of the idea.**

 **The Raikage was always known for being manipulative. What better way to convince a lonely child to stay than to give him what he always wanted.**

 **Databook**

 **Ei**

 **Ninjutsu-5**

 **Taijutsu-5**

 **Genjutsu-2.5**

 **Intellegence-4**

 **Speed-5**

 **Strength-5**

 **Stamina-5**

 **Hand Seals-3**

 **Totol-34.5**

 **Darui**

 **Ninjutsu-5**

 **Taijutsu-4**

 **Genjutsu-3**

 **Intellegence-3.5**

 **Speed-4**

 **Strength-4.5**

 **Stamina-4**

 **Hand Seals-4**

 **Total-32**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kumogakure's Third Jinchuuriki**

 **Chapter 2: A Different Team**

Naruto…just Naruto, no family name… If you ask anyone, he was an orphan from a small village in Lightning Country before his uncle found him and took him to Kumo and began raising him like a son. They also might tell you, that he had more chakra than the Raikage and knew how to use it.

However, he knows the truth. His name is Naruto Uzumaki, adopted son of Darui of the Black Lightning. He was born in Konoha and lived there until he turned four. That was when the Raikage ordered his kidnapping in an attempt to obtain the Kyubi no Yoko. It was the best thing that ever happened to him…

With time, memories of Konoha faded like the sands of time.

 ***8 Years after kidnapping**

There was a small bandit camp, over twenty bandits bustling about, sharpening weapons, donning leather armor, overall, they appeared to be getting prepared for their strike on a poor, unsuspecting town. Little did they know, the predator was now the prey.

Three figures stood in a tree, overlooking the camp, none of which appeared to be older than twelve.

The first was a female. She wore black shinobi pants with a kunai holder on her left thigh, her green shirt hid her nearly non-existent bust. Her skin was dark, like much of the village. Her yellow eyes held a fierceness that did not belong on such a beautiful young lady. She had wild red hair to her shoulders, it was held out of her eyes with a white bandana. On her back was a long katana. Its sheath was a dark red, with a white and red hilt and normal silver, rectangular guard. Her name was Karui Tenka.

To her left, was a male, he wore black shinobi pants that ended after his knees, the rest of his legs were wrapped. He had on a baggy, long sleeve, grey jacket. His wrists covered in red, metal bracers. His hair was short and spiky, not to mention pure white, quite the contrast to his dark skin and black eyes. He had an identical sword to Karui's. His name was Omoi Tenka, heir to the Tenka Clan of Kumo.

Finally, to Omoi's left, and slightly ahead was the apparent leader. He was about 5' with pale, almost white hair and his blue eyes seemed to pop in contrast to his semi-dark skin. He wore a simple short-sleeve dark grey shirt with mesh armor with black wrist guards that reached his elbows, flat black steel plates covered his elbows and full-length black pants with steel plates over the knees. However, unlike most Kumo shinobi, he wore no weapon outside of his kunai pouch on his right leg. He was none-other than Naruto, jinchuuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox.

"We've been over the plan over a dozen times, we all know it. Omoi, you and Karui, you will make your way, silently through their left and right, rear flanks while I draw the attention to the front. By the time they realize there is more than one enemy, they are dead. Remember, as a Kumo shinobi, failure is not an option."

The now identified Karui and Omoi nodded, each took off in an opposite direction. Less than a minute later, the reflection from their swords shining over his position told him all he needed to know.

' _They're ready.'_

Taking a deep breath, Naruto began flipping through a dozen hand seals.

" **Black Lightning: Chain Lightning!** "

Every bandit in the camp is shocked when a solid black lightning bolt appears, burning through a bandit before it arcs over, hitting another. One of the bandits gathered himself expertly. "RUN! GET SOME DISTANCE!" Just as the entire camp started to panic, the attack jumped again, killing the speaker. When the attack didn't jump again, the camp took the words _Silent as the Grave_ to a whole new level, as the others went to check on them.

One of the bandits flipped one of his comrades over, looking at his chest. "God damn! It burned a hole, straight through! Who the fuck could do this!?"

The answer was not what they expected.

"You have committed crimes against Lightning Country and Kumogakure, your punishment is death."

Upon hearing the word 'Kumogakure', the bandits began to shake, the ninja village's reputation for handling bandits was well known throughout the Land of Lightning. However, the fact that they came from a single boy that was no older than 12 comforted most of them.

Naruto is able to see his teammates working their way towards him. They used the moment of confusion to their advantage and had already taken care of 12 out of the 32. Now that the camp was quiet, they were killing every bandit in the quickest, and quietest way possible, beheading, throat slash, or hand over mouth, kunai through heart were their most common.

His job was to keep their attention on him, so he had to be 'flashy' not that he minded.

Naruto moved his hand to his kunai pouch and pulled out six kunai, however, they were odd. Rather than possessing the usual handle and ring, they merely had a t-bar handle. Without giving the bandits a chance to move, he threw all six at the same time. They flew at an impossibly wide arc before the suddenly changed directions, entangling four bandits in previously unseen ninja wire. With a smirk, Naruto's hands formed a single handseal as he held up his end of the wire.

" **Black Lightning: Electromagnetic Murder!** "

A wave of black lightning easily traveled down the wire, causing the four bandits to drop to the ground, convulsing. It only lasted a few seconds as smoke poured from their charred bodies.

Naruto smirked as he saw that Omoi and Karui were quickly moving through the bandits at an effective pace.

However, he knew it would be wrong not to get his hands dirty, so he went through several more seals. " **Black Lightning: Lightning Fist Jutsu!** " Suddenly, sparks of black as night lightning started to flare around Naruto's fists and forearms.

Faster than the first bandit could respond, Naruto's fist slammed into the bandit's chin, sending him ten feet in the air, the sound of the man's neck breaking permeated the area. It sent a chill down the boy's spine as a cold feeling came over him. Even if these men were evil, killing just felt wrong. However, it was for his dream and he would not fail.

He quickly shook off any doubt and Naruto appeared in front of two bandits that were standing side by side. Before they could react, he moved, wrapping one hand around each of their necks as he surged forward. The second his hands touched them, any movement was halted. " **Choke Slam!** "

Their throats easily collapsed as Naruto slammed them down, kicking up dust all around him. Their bodies never moved. In a show of rage, one of the other bandits recovered from their mental shock and swung his katana, aiming for Naruto's neck. Hearing the attack, Naruto quickly turned and brought his hand up. The bandit's eyes showed glee as his sword was about to come into contact with Naruto's wrist.

"You won't be so tough without a hand!" His eyes went wide when his sword stopped dead.

Naruto smirked as the bandit finally noticed the flat black steel plates on his wrists. Naruto didn't even have to do anything when the man froze, his muscles contracting painfully as lightning chakra coursed through his body., Naruto looked at the man in pity before he drew one of his push daggers. With a cold look in his eyes, Naruto slit the man's throat before throwing the same knife into another bandit's temple.

*With Omoi

" **Cloud Style: Front Beheading!** "

Before the bandits could react, Omoi's sword easily sliced through two of their throats. Things were going much faster now that it was pure assault, stealth and assassination was never his strong point, his sword was too long for that.

" **Cloud Style: Reverse Thrust!** "

The bandit that was running up behind him was caught completely off guard when Omoi brought his sword behind him, stabbing the man in the gut and dropping him to the floor.

*With Karui

" **Cloud Style: Serial Beheading!** "

In a burst of chakra assisted movement, Karui covered 20 feet in less than a second, passing between 5 bandits. Just as she stood straight and swung the blood from her blade, the heads of all 5 men fell from their bodies.

 ***Overlooking the camp**

An impressive group stood on various branches of the surrounding trees, each with a perfect vantage point of the 'bandit camp'. They were 5 of the strongest ninja in all of Kumo, arguably, in all the elemental nations. Darui stood to the far right, seemingly uncaring, but the smallest of smirks could be seen on his face as his eyes followed his 'nephew' and his friends as they made their first real step on the road to becoming true ninja. Next to him stood Samui Tsukino and her brother Atsui they both looked very impressed, giving slight nods as they watched the future genin move. Higher than the others, was Yugito Nii, she had a stern expression on her face as she analyzed each and every movement they made, picking out flaws that an experienced ninja would be able to take advantage of. At the bottom, closest to the action, was the Raikage himself, he wore a broad smirk as he focused mainly on the boy that had become something of an apprentice to him… Sorta.

Yugito spoke.

"This team is looking to be very impressive… With the talent they are showing, I'm surprised they didn't graduate earlier, I know Naruto-kun has been ready for a few years now."

The Raikage snorted slightly but it was Darui that answered.

"Honestly, we've been debating that for the last 4 years. We didn't want to put Naruto in the field too early… We had to make sure of his loyalties…"

The Raikage couldn't help but think back.

 ***Flashback 4 Years after kidnapping**

 **Some people would think it was unbefitting of the Yondaime Raikage to be hiding in the bushes of a training ground as he intently watched an 8 year old boy train.**

 ***Naruto**

 **Naruto stood in front of the training post, his arms were dead, his muscles screamed to stop, but he wouldn't, he** _ **would**_ **get stronger. He shot his right fist forward, blood spraying as the cut on his hand worsened with the impact.**

" **992!"**

 **Just as his fist returned to its position, his left shot forward…**

" **993!"**

 **It took him nearly a minute to finish the last 7 punches. After finishing he began limping towards the corner of the training ground, bringing notice to his bloody feet.**

 ***Raikage**

' _ **The kid sure has a lot of tenacity. I wasn't sure if Darui was just exaggerating. He's probably done now, either way, that is impressive. 1000 pushups, 1000 sit-ups, 1000 squats, 1000 kicks, and 1000 punches, that is a hell of a workout.'**_

" **Grrr! 4!"**

 **The Raikage turned back around and was shocked when in the middle of the field was Naruto, curling a makeshift bar made by a metal pipe with a large boulder tied to each end.**

 **With a smirk, he stepped out from his place in the bushes. Without warning, he began charging, his fist cocked back for a hard right.**

 **Naruto's eyes widened to comical proportions as he forced his tired body to move. He barely managed to dive.**

 **Naruto looked at Ei with respect and a little fear.**

" **Your real training starts today, Naruto! Now, stand and face me like a true ninja of Kumogakure!"**

 **That was the day Naruto became the Raikage's part-time apprentice.**

 ***End Flashback**

The Raikage looked up towards Yugito. "Ever since that day, I've known where his loyalties lie, and I'd trust that boy with my life. However, my village is much more important than my life."

Yugito nodded, the Raikage's passion for Kumo was enlightening.

 ***On the field**

In less than three minutes, the entire group of 32 bandits lay dead at the children's feet.

All three, having mentally prepared for this, took a deep breath before gathering the bodies to seal them away.

As they were finishing, a slow clapping could be heard.

When they looked up, the entire group was looking down at them. Darui was giving them a lazy smile. While the others wore various smirks or smiles.

After only a few seconds all five shared a brief nod before Darui spoke.

"Congratulations, you are now, genin of Kumo. Upon returning to the village and turning in your 'report', you will receive your forehead protector."

Naruto and Karui jumped in the air in celebration while Omoi just had to take a jibe at his cousin. "Too bad for you, that forehead protector doesn't come with breast implants." He was kindly met with a fist to the head for that.

Naruto and Darui both gave slight chuckles at that. It was always amusing to watch Omoi get his head caved in.

After seeing the success of Kiri's 'Bloody Mist' graduation exam, Kumo had considered implementing something similar. However, they knew that it would do more harm than good. They may have cold-blooded Shinobi but would only have half of them. Not to mention, they would be more prone to mental breakdowns and psychotic rages; as Kiri has proven.

So, they implemented something much more logical. They created an ongoing mission for experienced genin to kidnap bandits and place them in long-term Genjutsu. Then, when academy exam time came around, they would be placed into a pre-organized camp and be freed from their mental prison with false memories of preparing an attack on a small but heavily armed village. The wanna-be ninja would have to exterminate the bandits… It was both effective and efficient. Getting rid of bandits, making the Land of Lightning the safest of the 5 great lands as well as getting their ninjas' first kill out of the way.

 ***Konoha: Hokage's Office Same Time**

Sarutobi Hiruzen sighed deeply as he kept his gaze on the crystal ball. He watched as a scarred chunin graded the written portion of the Genin Exam while Mizuki tested each student's shurikenjutsu. Most of the students appeared to be doing well, but the Sandaime Hokage had other things on his mind.

"You would be in that class, wouldn't you, Naruto? I was such an old fool." He was broken from his musings when 3 of the strongest Jonin in Konoha entered. "Kurenai, Asuma, Kakashi… I do appreciate you being here on time."

The three nodded to their leader.

"Now then, after much consideration, and a long talk with Shikaku, we have come up with the teams." He merely slid a single sheet of paper towards them, all three of them nodded, the teams were well balanced and would work well. "You are dismissed and may pick your students up tomorrow morning."

Two of the Jonin nodded before exiting. However, Kakashi stayed. When it was only Kakashi and his leader, Kakashi spoke. "So, Jiraiya must have tracked down that lead by now, anything?"

The Hokage sighed sadly, the hope he felt was the only thing allowing Kakashi to move forward.

"I'm afraid not, Kakashi. He has had several leads but each and every one of them proves to be a dead end. We had a pretty solid lead that he was spotted in Iwa, but turned up false." The silver haired jonin's eye fell even further…

' _If only I hadn't started that mission late… I might have been back in time and able to protect him. Where ever you are Naruto, be safe.'_ Once Kakashi had left, Sarutobi couldn't help but think back.

 ***FLASHBACK**

 **The Sandaime Hokage let out a relieved sigh, after nearly two weeks, Kumo's Head Jonin had finally left the village and while they weren't able to form a true alliance, the non-aggression treaty was definitely a win after so much bloodshed. After glancing at the pictures of the past Hokage, particularly the Yondaime, another blonde popped into his mind.**

" **I should go see Naruto-kun, he did very well not to disturb me while all this was going on. He definitely deserves an all-you-can-eat ramen outing. It must have been so tough on the little guy. He looked so dejected when I asked him to stay away from the office until further notice… I can't wait to see that megawatt smile of his again."**

 **He had arrived at the boy's apartment around lunch time.**

' _ **I sure hope he hasn't eaten yet.'**_

 **He knocked on the door and waited… Nothing.**

' _ **Strange, I wonder if he's here.'**_

 **With that, Sarutobi extended his senses, only to feel an empty apartment. The old man frowned slightly before it was replaced with a smile.**

 **He merely waved his hand and two ANBU appeared in front of him.**

" **ANBU Neko, please sense out Naruto Uzumaki's location for me."**

 **The ANBU nodded and dropped to a knee, forming a hand seal. Normally asking anyone to find one person in a village of nearly 45,000 was stupid, but this wasn't just anyone… This boy had larger chakra reserves than anyone else in the village, it was like trying to find a glow stick on the night of a new moon…**

 **After a few seconds, the man under the mask was starting to sweat. "H-Hokage-sama… I can't find him…" It took nearly a full minute for the words of the ANBU to sink in, when they did, the man panicked, flaring his chakra.**

 **Ten seconds later a large group of 50, battle ready ANBU were in front of him. "Find me Naruto Uzumaki. I want to know where he is! I want to know now!" The chakra that flared from the old man had every ninja in the village looking in Sarutobi's direction.**

 **In unison, the ANBU nodded and disappeared in a blur.**

 **Little did the Hokage know that Naruto was several days away, just getting settled into his new home.**

 ***END FLASHBACK**

 ***Kumogakure After Graduation**

"Hell yeah! We rock!"

Omoi and Karui couldn't help but chuckle at their new teammate's giddiness. The boy had a huge grin as they sat down for lunch. Naruto was buying so he chose the place, like always, he chose his favorite Ramen bar.

"Hey, Old-Man, let me get another Miso!"

Teuchi laughed heartily as he grabbed the bowl for Naruto.

Teuchi couldn't help but think back to that day, 4 years ago.

 ***Flashback**

" **Let's see, bill, bill, bill, bill, letter from my mother, bill, bill… Wait a minutes…"**

 **With a smirk he threw the rest of the mail away, focusing on the letter addressed from the border of lightning country. He opened the letter.**

 **At first glance, it was the typical letter that someone would receive from their mother, however, once Teuchi put it through the scrambler, everything changed.**

 **Dear Teuchi**

 **Raikage-sama has come up with an alternate plan for you to pay off your debt to Kumogakure. At your earliest convenience, return to Kumo and you will be given another, simple assignment in replacement of your own. This one will keep you inside Kumo for the foreseeable future.**

 **Mabui**

 **Teuchi had to re-read the letter a dozen times before he leapt for joy.**

' _ **After six long years, I can return home.'**_

 ***End Flashback**

The three new genin sat and talked with Teuchi until Ayame got back from shopping, Naruto gave the older girl a hug as they were leaving.

"Man, there is no better celebration than Ichiraku's."

Omoi and Karui just shared another confused look. While they would both admit Ichiraku's is the best ramen they had ever had… It was still only ramen. The look Naruto gets in his eyes every time he eats there confuses the hell out of them. It's like he's meeting up with an old friend every time.

Naruto looked up at the sun to gauge what time it was, he mentally cursed. "Damn, guys, I'm late for Darui's training…"

Karui and Omoi both sighed and shook their heads. "Man, he sure does run you ragged… I wonder if his training will keep up while you're under another jonin."

Naruto shrugged slightly as he took off running.

It took him about ten minutes to arrive at the training ground. It was the largest training ground in Kumo and was reserved for him at all times. It was rather plain, as it held no trees or grass. However, the entire perimeter was lined with large metal posts, each with the kanji for 'chakra'. They were actually seals to keep any chakra from escaping.

"You're late."

Naruto looked over at his sensei as he scratched the back of his head. "Sorry, Yugito-chan… I was celebrating with Karui and Omoi…" Yugito stared at him for a minute before she nodded.

"Hey, Yugito-chan, is there any chance we can keep it light today? I need to meet my sensei at 7am tomorrow…" Yugito's smirk was all the answer he needed. "Prepare yourself, Naruto-kun." Slowly, blue chakra began to bubble around her, taking the form of what appeared to be a cat, her single chakra tail waving behind her.

Naruto nodded and closed his eyes. _'Come on, Kyubi, let's do this!'_ " **I'm going to devour your soul one day, Boy.** " Despite the fox's less than comforting words, Naruto felt the familiar burn of the tailed-beast's chakra flooding his system. Slowly, the chakra surrounded him until it formed a shroud in the shape of a fox with two tails.

" **Don't hold back, Naruto-kun…** "

Naruto merely popped his neck before he charged forward, sending his right fist forward.

 ***That Evening**

A sexy, sensual and pleasure filled voice sounded through the entire apartment.

"Oh god that's good, keep going, don't you dare stop…. OH GOD!"

Naruto turned over, covering his head with his pillow as he tried to fall back to sleep.

"RIGHT THERE! AHHHHHHH!"

Finally, Naruto's eyes shot wide open, anger deep within them. He looked at the clock and saw that he had to meet his team in four hours.

No longer thinking of his actions, Naruto got up and left his room, stomping his feet with every step. Without any delay, Naruto shot his foot forward, slamming into his 'big brother's' door, breaking the lock as it flew open.

The two people in the room stopped mid stroke, frozen in shock as they looked at Naruto, his eyes were shadowed by his messy hair.

Darui looked at Mabui as she tried to cover her flushed voluptuous chest even as she was heaving deep breaths in an attempt to get some much needed oxygen. His manhood still buried deep within her.

He looked at his dark skinned lover in apology as a dark blush was clearly visible on both of them. They could both only think one thing.

' _Oops.'_

Naruto spoke, his voice quiet.

"Do you have any idea what time it is!? You two have been going at it for nearly two hours! All I asked was that you put up a silencing seal! Is that too much to ask! Now, SHHHHHH!"

With his piece said, Naruto left, leaving a thoroughly embarrassed couple as Mabui lifted herself off the man below her, she was no longer in the mood. Darui scowled as he saw Mabui put her clothes on.

' _Damn it Naruto! I'll be getting you back for this, just you wait!'_

After she got her sleeping clothes on, Mabui walked over and closed the door, mentally noting to call a repairman in the morning.

She returned to the bed and wrapped an arm around Darui's chest. However, she didn't say a word, she clearly wasn't happy.

Darui sighed.

' _I can't believe I forgot the seal… Again.'_

With that, Darui wrapped an arm around Mabui, his hand resting on her tush, giving it a light squeeze before getting up.

"I need a long, cold shower now. Damn brat."

 ***Next Morning**

Mabui stood, stretching out her tight muscles as she let out a yawn.

Her eyes were droopy as she noticed the bed was empty.

' _That's right, he has a mission.'_

She walked out of the room, on her way to the kitchen, her feet dragging.

The aroma of fresh tea caught her nose and her eyes widened in want as she looked for the source. She looked and saw Naruto, a light blush on his cheeks as he drank from a cup and offered one to her.

Her blush put his to shame as she couldn't meet his eyes as she grabbed the cup.

"Naruto-kun I'm…"

However, he put his hand up, stopping her.

"No, I'm sorry Mabui. I was frustrated, nervous and tired and I made choices I shouldn't have and undoubtedly ruined the last night you and Darui would spend together until he returns from his mission in nearly two months. I hope you can forgive me."

Her blush receded as Naruto spoke and a small smile crossed her face.

"Of course Naruto-kun. You had every right to be angry, we promised we would put up silencing seals from now on and we forgot. Plus, you are meeting your sensei for your test today. You needed your rest. I'm sorry Naruto-kun."

Naruto gave her a smile and they both enjoyed their tea. Naruto looked at the time, it was 6:30.

With a deep breath, he downed his tea and stood.

"Well, wish me luck."

Mabui gave him a sweet smile.

"Naruto-kun, you are the 'little brother' to the 'Raikage's right hand', the Raikage himself decided to train you in taijutsu. You don't need luck."

With his confidence boosted, Naruto nodded and left, his face serious.

 **That's Chapter 2!**

 **I'm trying to make Naruto stronger but not too strong.**

 **R &R, let me know what you thought.**

 **Check out the databook below… It should give you an idea.**

 **Databook**

 **Omoi**

 **Ninjutsu-2**

 **Taijutsu-4**

 **Genjutsu-1.5**

 **Intellegence-4**

 **Speed-2**

 **Strength-2.5**

 **Stamina-2**

 **Hand Seals-2**

 **Total-20**

 **Karui**

 **Ninjutsu-1.5**

 **Taijutsu-4**

 **Genjutsu-2.5**

 **Intelligence-2.5**

 **Speed-3**

 **Strength-2.5**

 **Stamina-1.5**

 **Hand Seals-2**

 **Total-19.5**

 **Naruto**

 **Ninjutsu-3**

 **Taijutsu-4**

 **Genjutsu-0.5**

 **Intelligence-2**

 **Strength-2.5**

 **Speed-3.5**

 **Stamina-4.5**

 **Hand Seals-2.5**

 **Total-21.5**


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to chapter 3 of Kumo's Third Jinchuuriki. This was originally part of chapter 2 but it was too long so I divided it into two.

 **Chapter 3: Kumo's Newest Genin Team**

 ***Training Ground 17 at 7am**

Naruto, Karui, and Omoi sat together, not a word was spoken, they would deny it profusely, but they were nervous.

From the tree above the genin, their new sensei sat, watching as they did…nothing.

"Well now, aren't you a boring bunch of individuals."

The voice rang through the clearing and each of their heads shot to the tree above them. Standing there was the woman many call the most beautiful kunoichi in Kumogakure.

She was Yugito Nii, she stood at 5'6" with long blond hair that reached her waist wrapped in bandages. She wore a black and purple blouse with black pants, each adorned with designs of clouds, her forehead protector situated on her forehead.

Naruto's eyes widened as he gulped slightly. _'Oh no, not her!'_

"As you are well aware, you have to complete my test before I will become your jonin sensei. As you may or may not know, I am the strongest jonin in Kumogakure and henceforth have first choice of any potential teams I wish to take. I chose you, but you're not done yet. Each of the jonin will test their teams, if they fail, they will likely be given some weak, no-named jonin without the power to back up their title. Which will likely lead to the team's early demise. My test is simple..."

In a poof of smoke, another Yugito appeared.

"Kill my clone, before she kills you, and trust me, she won't be holding back."

' _I put a bit of Matatabi's chakra into the clone, so without the Kyubi's chakra, their chances of success are about zero, but this should allow me to really see their abilities.'_

To prove the point, fingernails of the clone shot out, lengthening to around 8 inches. Without any warning, the clone shot forward as all three of the genin's eyes widened.

' _She's fast!'_

(A.N. I'm referring to the clone as Yugito)

Yugito landed right in front of Naruto, her left hand shooting for Naruto's face but his wrist bracer intercepted them.

"Not bad kid, you're not as weak as you look…"

Naruto snarled at the woman.

"For a cat, you can be a real bitch, Yugito-chan."

Naruto didn't waste any time and grabbed her wrist before spinning and throwing her 10 yards away. He was rather annoyed when she gracefully flipped and landed on her feet.

She sent him a smirk.

"Cats always land on their feet… You'll have to do better than that… And it's Yugito-sensei, Naruto-kun."

Towards the end of her statement, her eyes glanced behind her, sensing the only kunoichi on the team.

" **Cloud Style: Front Beheading!** "

With grace that shouldn't be possible, Yugito jumped and _landed_ on the swinging Katana. Omoi, who had been charging as a follow-up of Karui's opening attack but he was too busy with his jaw on the floor. He had never even heard of someone doing that…

"Don't lose focus."

Yugito used the momentum gained by her short ride on the blade and her foot planted itself into Omoi's face, sending him on his back, his sword several feet away from him.

"Come now, you three need to do better than that, I _am_ only 1/5th as strong as the real Yugito…Even that's a stretch."

The three regrouped, ready to fight the superior ninja.

Naruto glared at the woman in front of him before bringing his hands up. " **Black Lightning: Lightning Fist Jutsu!** "

Black lightning began to spark from his hands as Naruto prepared to fight. Naruto shot his hand forward, revealing two smoke bombs in his hand, they exploded on contact with the ground at Yugito's feet.

The attack worked as there was enough smoke to mask their movement.

Naruto threw half a dozen of his strange kunai at the blonde in front of him before he prepared to fight with taijutsu.

Naruto watched through the shadows as Yugito easily danced around the six blades.

Still slightly concealed by the thinning smoke, Omoi shot to the far right and Karui shot to the far left, a lessor ninja would have had trouble tracking them both as they weaved in and out of various trees, creating basic clones to distract her. Even as she tracked the two swordsmen, her eyes never truly left him.

Suddenly, Naruto charged, he started with a right hook that Yugito merely tilted her head back and avoided, she hardly had enough time to jump back and avoid his foot though.

However, she couldn't dwell too long before he followed up with a left jab at the same time as his right hand tossed several kunai. She actually had to move to avoid that one, stepping to the right and brought her claws around, cutting deep into the genin's stomach, shredding his shirt. However, he only faltered for a second, anger and frustration covered his face as he brought his left hand around in wild haymaker. Yugito merely raised her forearm, taking the full force of the punch. However, if you looked close enough, you could see wisps of blue and black chakra, surrounding the point of impact, causing the lightning to go crazy.

"So close, but you and I both know that the chakra of a tailed beast is stronger than all but the most powerful chakra. Even your Black Lightning is not there yet." When she looked at Naruto's face, she expected annoyance, she expected frustration, what she didn't expect was a smirk. "Checkmate, Yugito!"

Her eyes widened when his hand wrapped around her forearm, the lightning on his hands started flaring. She was helpless as he yanked on her arm, pulling her forward, right into his right fist. Naruto's smirk widened as he felt the crunch of her jaw bones breaking under his right fist. However, the smirk didn't last long as the crunching continued until he punched clear through her head. When he looked back… "Fuck!"

A splintered log was all he saw before Yugito's foot smashed into the side of his head, sending him skidding. "So close, Naruto- _kun._ Raikage-sama's training really shows through…"

Her mocking voice stopped when she realized she had lost track of Omoi and Karui for just a second and that was all they needed. Yugito's eyes widened slightly when she heard two muffled shouts. " **Cloud Style: Crescent Moon Strike!** "

Two swords seemed phase into existence, appearing from the ground, Karui followed the blade in front of the jonin, while Omoi appeared, holding the sword behind her, both blades aiming to bifurcate her. Both genin's eyes widened when her claws met their swords, stopping them inches from the junction of the jonin's legs.

"Impressive, I was unaware you two knew the **Underground Projection Fish Jutsu** … This team is full of surprises." The sound of Naruto's feet shuffling as he turned got Yugito's attention and she looked up. The sound of lightning picked up as the lightning surrounding Naruto's left arm faded and the lightning around his right arm doubled.

With a determined look in his eyes, Naruto shot off, cracking the ground from the force.

Yugito ran through her options, she couldn't move enough to replace with anything without allowing Omoi and Karui to cut her, she couldn't dodge the blades below her as well as Naruto in front of her, but maybe… Yugito smirked as blue and black chakra covered her chest and stomach, it almost appeared to solidify.(Think a patch of V2 chakra but Yugito's is blue rather than red)

Naruto narrowed his eyes at her before he channeled more chakra into his legs at the last instant, giving him a huge speed boost. " **Lariat!** " Naruto's arm wrapped around Yugito's chakra covered stomach, right below her breasts as she buckled forward, coughing up a bit of blood.

"It's over!" With a twist of his hips, Naruto threw Yugito, right towards a tree, the impact would undoubtedly do the clone in.

However, Yugito recovered and flipped, preparing to spring off the large tree as Naruto's eyes widened in shock at her quick recovery. She was only a foot from the tree when she heard two shouts. " **Cloud Style: Downward Thrust!** " Omoi and Karui appeared from the tree, driving their swords through Yugito's torso, pinning her to the ground.

 ***In a tree overlooking the field**

A thoughtful smirk found its way onto the real Yugito's face as she watched her clone go up in smoke. _'I never thought they would actually be able to do it… They showed just how well they can work together.'_

"Congratulations, you are now Team Yugito!" The two sets of swordsmen high fived as the two that stabbed her melted into mud while Naruto jumped in the air, his fist raised.

"Fuck yeah! We rock!" Yugito smiled as she looked at her team.

' _At least it won't be boring.'_ Yugito just shrugged as she dropped from the tree in front of her team.

"Well, I'm hungry, let's go grab a bite to eat since we finished earlier than I thought we would. My treat."

The genin shared a fist bump at the thought of free food.

They made it quickly to a restaurant of Yugito's choosing, it was a place called Grump's Sushi and was a small restaurant with maybe 15 tables. They wouldn't call it run down since it looked well cared for, but the building was far from new. The three genin noticed an old man in his 70s behind the counter while a little girl maybe 9 brought the only other customers their food.

Karui looked at Yugito in confusion. "Why is it called Grump's? Is that the owner's name?" Yugito laughed lightly. "Nah, about 10 years ago it still said Gramps', but the 'A' fell and broke. Gramps is real cheap and instead of replacing the 'A' he found a 'U' for half the price, it's been like that ever since."

"YUGITO-CHAN!"

The second the little girl saw the jonin, she ran over, jumping up as Yugito caught the little girl. She had black hair with a hit of green and her eyes were a shocking emerald color.

"Hello, Moriko-chan, is Grump making you work again?" The little girl giggled as she excitedly shook her head in the negative. "Nope, Gramps is just too cheap to hire a waitress and I know he'd just do it by himself if I didn't help!"

Then she leaned in real close and whispered to Yugito, but the whisper was more like a yell. "Plus, he's old… I don't want him to hurt himself."

The old man behind the counter started mumbling something about impudent grandchildren. Everyone chuckled at the little girl and the old man, causing Moriko to notice the three genin.

"Who're you?" Just as Karui was about to introduce herself, Yugito interrupted. "Let's grab a seat and we can do our proper introductions, we never did them earlier."

The four/five grabbed a table near the counter and Yugito went to the old man to place their order.

Moriko looked at the three genin with a pouty face as she studied them. "What are you three doing with _my_ Yugito-chan!?" The three genin were surprised with the little girl. "We're her students…"

When Yugito got back, Moriko sat on her lap as Yugito started to speak. "Well, let's just do regular introductions, name, likes, dislikes, and dreams… Easy enough? Good."

Karui, always quick to talk, started speaking almost immediately. "My name is Karui Tenka, I like kenjutsu and hitting Omoi." Omoi sweat-dropped at that one. "I dislike listening to Omoi's overthinking and Naruto's obsession with training. My dreams… I want to show my clan that gender doesn't matter."

Yugito nodded in understanding. _'The Tenka-clan, they have always been against allowing females to be anything except servants, breeding stock, and seduction specialists… However, if what I saw earlier is any indication, Karui will definitely make her dream come true.'_

Yugito looked at Omoi to go next as Moriko focused on him. "My name is Omoi Tenka, I like playing shogi and lollipops. I dislike getting hit…" Omoi sent a light glare at Karui at that one, but she just gave him the most innocent look her fierce appearance would allow. "I also dislike my clan's view of women. My dream… Honestly, I just want to find a good woman and settle down. Maybe raise a big family in our clan after changing it."

Yugito nodded to the boy. It was rare to meet a male at that age that openly admitted he wanted to get settled down. She wasted no time and looked at Naruto. "Ok, my name is Naruto, I like Old Man Ei..." Naruto started frantically looking around before sighing. "Don't tell him I said that. I also like the Ichiraku Ramen Bar. I dislike…" Naruto's eyes darkened slightly before he shook it away. "My dream… I want to make a particular friend, even if he doesn't want one."

Omoi and Karui were confused when they heard the last one, but before they could ask, Yugito nodded before she went. "My name is Yugito Nii, I like sushi, particularly sushi from here. I dislike arrogant people and people that think their money can buy them anything. My dream… To bring Kumo to the top of the 5 great ninja villages."

After Yugito was done, she looked down and was going to have Moriko introduce herself but the little girl was fast asleep, her head resting on the blonde's bosom.

The four smiled at the scene.

 ***One Hour Later: Raikage's Office**

"How'd they do? They better have passed." Yugito looked at Ei, he looked more irritated than usual. "Yes, they passed, but what's wrong?" Ei leaned back in his chair as he sighed, attempting to calm down. "You were only able to be there for your team's test, so you missed the disaster that was the other tests. Outside of your team, that had to of been the worst batch of genin to ever leave the academy."

Yugito's eyes widened at that. _'How bad could it have been?'_ Yugito voiced her thoughts and the Raikage stood, pacing back and forth behind his desk as he began ranting. "First, we had some prissy little _bitch_ that never even showed up, she had her damned mother, come down to tell us she had a cold…"

The Raikage was shaking at that point.

"Then, if that wasn't bad enough, the next team looked promising, _they almost died!_ Within minutes one had a spear in his leg, another was knocked out when a bandit bashed him over the head with a rock, and the last one refused to get out of the tree he was hiding in!"

That was how Yugito's evening went, she spent two hours listening to the Raikage bitch about the academy. It turns out, the instructor was making up his own schedule, ignoring everything that the one set by Ei and the council had on it. Naruto, Karui and Omoi only did so well thanks to their outside training.

"Well, I feel better…" Yugito chuckled slightly, now that the Raikage calmed down. "So, how did your test go? I want details." Yugito went into detail on how her new team did. How their teamwork was excellent, how their abilities complement each other well, plus, the raw talent contained in each of them.

Ei nodded at that one. "Good, do you want to grab a mission for tomorrow while you're here, or do you want to pick it up in the morning?"

Yugito straightened her posture as she began. "Actually, Raikage-sama, I would like to get the mission now."

Ei nodded and pulled out several files, going through each of them. After a few minutes, he nodded as he looked at one. "Here, this should be perfect for your team."

Yugito nodded, she didn't even bother to read it, she would do all the research that was needed when she got back to her apartment anyways.

She stood before bowing to the Raikage, just as she was about to close the door, she heard his voice speak.

"And Yugito… Make sure Naruto knows not to use it unless it is a life or death emergency, it could result in war…" Yugito thought on it for a second before replying. "I'll make sure he understands the possible repercussions."

Within no time, the young jonin was back in her small, one bedroom apartment, laying on her bed with the mission scroll in front of her and a note pad.

She was wearing nothing but her dark purple panties and a large white t-shirt as she was ready for bed.

She smirked.

' _This is a good one…'_

 ***Sometime Next Morning: Yugito's apartment**

KNOCKKNOCKKNOCK

Several seconds passed with no movement.

KNOCKKNOCKKNOCK

"Ugh, what? What time is it?"

With blurry vision, Yugito stared at her alarm clock, waiting for her eyesight to straighten.

5:45am

The numbers blinking back at her seemed to mock her very existence.

She shuffled her way the door as she slowly woke up. She opened the door with a glare on her face. "Who the hell are you and what do you want?"

Naruto stood there, staring at his sensei, he was feeling uneasy as his eyes drank in her sleepy appearance. "Naruto? What's wrong?"

Naruto had a light blush on his face as he shook his head. "Nothing sensei, I was just wondering if we were still going to have our daily training, now that I'm a genin."

Naruto's blush increased slightly when Yugito gave him a kind of sensual sleepy smile. However, he is positive it was supposed to be a smirk.

"You bet your ass we are. Remember, it is still a secret and we will only do it on days we're in the village." Naruto nodded as his stomach began growling.

Yugito gave a little giggle at his now, beet-red face. "I got an idea, I'm going to jump in the shower, why don't you make us breakfast? Sound good?"

Naruto nodded and gave her a smile as they walked towards her kitchen, his eyes kept trailing downwards to her panty-clad tush.

Yugito entered the kitchen as she began to speak. "I'll be done in a few minutes, the tea is in the cabinet next to the fridge…"

Naruto nodded as he got to work making the tea, once the tea was started, he started fishing out ingredients for breakfast. _'She doesn't have much, eggs and toast it is.'_

Without a care, he began cooking. Just as he was frying up the last egg, a voice came from the hall. "You know, you're supposed to take the water off the burner once it's boiling…"

Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his head as he looked over, the once full teapot was now almost empty.

"Yeah, but… Uh… Well…"

Yugito just laughed as she refilled the pot.

"Well, maybe next time, I'll have to cook for you."

Naruto blushed as his mind ran through several scenarios that had Yugito cooking for him. The two sat down at her small table and began to eat breakfast. As the meal continued, Yugito looked towards her student. "Naruto, am… am I a good teacher?"

Naruto looked at the older woman in surprise. "Of course you are, without you, I'd probably have never even met Kyubi, let alone control some of his chakra. So yeah, I say you're a great teacher." Yugito seemed to let out a relieved breath as she drank down the last of her tea.

Yugito looked at the time and cursed slightly under her breath.

"We're late… I should have left 10 minutes ago, so we're gonna need to hurry." She sent the younger boy a challenging smirk. "Think you can keep up?"

Naruto smirks as he snapped his neck to both sides, a crack penetrating the air. "I train with the fastest man in the world. I think I can manage."

With that, they both shoot off. The race doesn't take long and Naruto managed to keep up, but Yugito did so with considerably less effort. They land in the training ground right on time.

"Hah! Told you I could keep up!"

Yugito rolled her eyes. "Yeah, and now you're sweating and panting."

And _that_ is what Karui and Omoi enter the clearing to. Karui wasn't about to let this go.

"Wait a minute, why are you sweating and panting? We can come back if we're interrupting…"

Naruto's face went beet red at Karui's implication but he just flipped his friend the bird as she laughed.

Yugito cleared her throat to get her new teams attention. "Well, I got us our first mission. It' in Hayai-Ka-Do, a pretty small gambling town near the border of The Land of Hot Water. Apparently, a man has been skipping out on his debts and the owner of the casino wants his money…"

None of the genin looked overly impressed and Yugito gave an exasperated sigh. "Come on, after the D-ranks you did in the academy, I thought you'd be smart enough to realize missions get better as you progress…"

Each of the genin thought back to some of the shittier D-rank mission they had done while still being academy students and shuddered slightly, each sharing the same thought.

' _Maybe this isn't so bad…'_

 **That's it! Not a lot going on after test, but I didn't want to jump right into another mission… which is why this one is shorter than average…**

 **Now, I'm doing an original mission and I think it will be pretty good. Probably not as dramatic as the Mission to Wave, but they still have plenty of time for some interesting ones.**

 **I'm trying to portray that Naruto has a crush on Yugito, but she sees him as just a 12 year old boy. (She's 21)**

 **Anyways, read and review!**

The name of the town is Hayai-Ka-do(quickcards)


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to the next chapter of Kumo's Third Jinchuuriki. This will be Team Yugito's first mission and I'm hoping to make it a good one. This is completely original; I've read a lot of Naruto fanfic and never seen one like it…**

 **Chapter 4: Ninja Battles of S-rank Proportion**

Yugito and her team walked up to the Chunin team on gate duty. The man in the lead was a dark skinned bald man with a flak jacket and sunglasses. He was sitting at a table with several papers and two seals.

"How's gate duty, J?"

The bald man's forehead crinkled up as he glared at Yugito.

"You can be a real bitch, you know that? Anyways, let's get the formalities out of the way…"

Yugito nodded with a small smirk and handed him one sheet of paper and the ninja ids of her and her genin.

J looked at each of the ids before he placed Yugito's on one of the two seals. "Yugito, you're up…" The jonin just placed her palm on the other seal and watched as her id began to glow slightly. "Good, Karui…" Each of the ninja did the exact same thing and J couldn't help but think about how valuable Sealmaster was to Kumo… He came up with the craziest things…

When Team Yugito was about a mile out of Kumo, Naruto turned to Yugito.

"What was that seal for?"

Yugito looked surprised for a second before it dawned on her.

' _Their sensei didn't teach them about the procedure of leaving the village!? Idiot!'_

However, she didn't let her frustration show at all. "It doesn't really have a name, but some of us call it a chakra scanner. You remember channeling your chakra into your id card when you first got them?" The three genin nodded. "Well, it has a small seal and allows the gate guard to make sure the id matches the person leaving or entering with it… There has never been a jutsu created that allows someone to use another person's chakra without it changing." All three of the genin had realization on their faces.

The run to Hayai-Ka-do was almost 4 days of shinobi running, non-stop so they were making sure to take plenty of breaks. No need to leave them tired and vulnerable to an ambush…

That is where they are now, walking calmly down on of the paths leading to one of the larger villages in The Land of Lightning, Kaminari. However, something seemed wrong.

Naruto's head was swiveling around as he got the feeling they were being watched. Karui and Omoi found their hands twitching for their swords and Yugito's face remained calm and relaxed. However, that changed in an instant… **"STOP!"**

Trained as warriors and soldiers, the genin did exactly as they were taught and stopped dead. Karui was even balancing on one foot. It was a good thing too, as Yugito grabbed Karui and made sure she didn't step forward.

Everyone was shocked when Yugito picked up a 3 foot branch and threw it at the ground in front of them, collapsing the entire road for 3 feet.

"It's an old-school panji trap, pitfall traps with wooden spikes, usually coated with poison. They haven't really been used by shinobi since the 2nd war, but they were rather effective back in the day. Some small bandit crews have taken to using them to immobilize a group for an ambush, so be ready."

Just as she said it, they hear scurrying.

"Hey! Give us all your… Oh shit! They're ninja!"

The Kumo ninja watch as six men jump from the trees brandishing crude clubs and rusty blades. Yugito looked at them in disgust as they scrambled over themselves to run away. "Kill them all…"

With their jonin-sensei's orders given, the genin moved. Before the bandits could process Yugito's words, they were dead. Naruto merely threw two kunai, nailing the back of their necks while Karui and Omoi beheaded two each in a single swing.

"Good job, we won't bother bringing their bodies back… **Fire Release: Grand Fireball Jutsu!** " With a single handseal, a large blue fireball easily incinerated the corpses. Yugito looked at the trap in the road as she tried to decide what to do about it.

"Naruto, fill in the hole…" Naruto had to think for a minute on how he would before an idea came to him. He took off running, not stopping when he began running up the tree next to the road, he reached the branch he was looking for and kicked off with all his strength, sending him straight towards the ground.

" **Five-Fingered Death Punch!** "

The force that Naruto's fist impacted the ground with actually caused the ground near the trap to implode on itself, filling in the trap with dirt. Naruto yanked his arm from the dirt with a smile. "That was awesome! Did you see that!?"

Yugito was impressed but those were the results she expected when she asked him to do it…

Karui and Omoi however, it was nothing new to them, they had seen it a dozen times when he was perfecting it…

"Alright, when we pass through Kaminari, I'll alert the authorities about the damage to the path… Let's move… At least there is no pitfall for a civilian to fall into."

 **5 Days Later**

The Kumo ninja had taken their time to arrive at their destination, as they entered, they noticed that the town was rather nice, it had a few fairly large inns and casinos, along with some bars. However, it seemed to lack residential housing.

Women stood outside the various casinos trying to attract patrons into the establishments.

As they walked through the town, Yugito pulled out the mission scroll. "We're looking for the Wealth Over Time Casino… Our contact is a man by the name of Saito…"

Naruto pointed straight ahead. "There…" Sure enough, there was a large green building with red lettering 'Wealth Over Time Casino'.

As they entered, they noticed that the walls were lined with pictures containing various famous individuals from all over the world. They noticed one picture in particular.

"Yugito-sensei, who's the man with the Nidaime Raikage?"

Yugito honestly wasn't sure. However, he was clearly a Konoha ninja if the headband meant anything.

"That's the Nidaime Hokage… Tobirama Senju." All four ninja turned around and saw a man is his fifties wearing a very nice suit and tie.

"Welcome, I'm Saito Busujima, I'm the owner of Wealth Over Time… That picture there was taken by my father when Kumogakure and Konohagakure attempted an alliance. They met here before Kinkaku and Ginkaku attempted the coup during the Second Great War, killing the Raikage and nearly killing the Hokage. In fact, Tobirama Senju, the Nidaime Hokage rested right here, while waiting for medical assistance from Konoha. A lot of historical events in the ninja world happened right here. Can I presume you are the Kumo ninja sent here for my mission request?"

Yugito stepped forward to introduce herself and her genin. "Yes, I'm Yugito and this is Naruto, Karui and Omoi. Our report states that someone is skipping out on the debts they owe, is there anything else you would like to add?"

The man nodded in thought as he led them to a large office. It had plush felt lined chairs and a large oak desk. The walls contained even more pictures, including one of a young Saito with the Sandaime Hokage. Naruto stared at the image for a few minutes before Saito started talking. "You see, at first I wasn't concerned because she was Tsunade Senju, however, I was going through some old pictures and found this." He pulled out an older looking picture. "I personally took this picture 21 years ago." All four ninja looked at the picture and saw a woman with blonde hair and a very impressive bust. "However, this is a picture of 'Tsunade' that I took just 3 days ago." They were identical with the exception of the clothing. "Nothing irritates me more than having fake celebrities. It's bad for business."

The Kumo team was confused. "Wait a minute, so if she was Tsunade Senju, you wouldn't care?"

The man gave an eager nod. "Oh god no, you see, my casino is the busiest in this entire town and likely most of lightning country. That is due to the vanity of many young ninja and civilians alike. It's all about, 'I'm playing poker in the same seat as Hattori Hanzo when he declared war on any nation that stepped onto his land!' People eat it up, and it has turned a once small casino into what you see today."

The Kumo nin's eyes were wide in realization, each were thinking the same thing. _'If it works, that is brilliant…'_

Yugito decided to get back on track. "What can you tell us about the person masquerading as Tsunade?"

"Whoever it is, I believe they know Tsunade personally, because they got her attitude perfect. I never would have known, but I just hired a new guard and he told me he could sense a henge on her which caused me to start going through my old pictures."

Yugito nodded in understanding. "Do you know her current location?" The man shook his head in the negative. "No, but they will probably be here tomorrow night, there is a huge poker tournament going on. If they are anything like the real Tsunade, they won't be able to resist…"

Yugito thought for a moment when Omoi spoke up. "We should put a member of the team on their staff, preferably working with the guard that detected the henge… If it comes to a fight, we don't want to do it in the casino, we should figure out a way to lure them away…" The owner of the casino spoke up, getting their attention. "Tonton…"

The Kumo nin had question marks clearly visible over their heads.

"Tonton is Tsunade's pet pig, the fake has one too. She is usually in the arms of Tsunade's apprentice, Shizune. If you can get Tonton, she'll go after you… I have no doubt." The man's words put smirks on the ninjas' faces.

Yugito began assigning tasks. "Omoi, you'll go with Saito here and get a guard's suit. Naruto, you'll be responsible for snatching the pig. Karui, you are to handle the ambush point for when she chases Naruto. I'm going to enter the poker tournament and make sure she doesn't notice Tonton until you've had a chance to get set-up."

The genin nodded and took off.

 ***Following Evening**

Naruto was dressed in the same maroon jacket and black slacks as the waiters, he walked around carrying a serving tray with sake, his eyes shifted over towards the woman that looked like Tsunade every few minutes. He couldn't help but notice that the other woman's face portrayed her worry. For what, he wasn't sure. _'Maybe we're compromised? I'll keep an eye on her.'_

Naruto made his way around to several tables, passing Omoi a note as he passed by the 'guard'.

Omoi was wearing a rather nice black tuxedo with a dark red undershirt and black tie. Omoi opened the note as discretely as he could.

I need a distraction, the black haired girl has the pig in a death grip.

Omoi began looking around, looking for anything he could use. He catches something that anyone else would have missed. He watched as a man at Tsunade's table slipped a card from his sleeve and added it to his hand.

A smirk crosses the ninja's face as he starts walking towards him. When he arrives behind the man, he grabs his arm, causing several cards to fall from his sleeve, much to the shock of the other gamblers.

"Sir, cheating is not permitted in this establishment. Leave or you'll regret it." The man Omoi was talking to, looked shocked that he was caught. He was a rather short man in a business suit, his glasses probably cost more than any of them were making for this mission.

The man stood in a poor attempt at intimidation, however, his 4'11" stature was more comical than intimidating. "Do you have any idea who you're dealing with? I'm Gato of Gato Shipping, I own the entire country of Wave! I'm one of the richest men in the world. Shut the hell up and go earn your 22 ryo an hour. Don't fucking talk to me or it will be the last thing you do."

The short man's eyes widened when he felt three guards grab him from behind, restraining his arms behind his back as the man began to kick and scream, gathering the attention of every individual in the room. However, it only lasted a few seconds when he was thrown outside.

Naruto was watching and waiting for the perfect opportunity and he took it when he saw it.

The black haired girl watched, mesmerized as Omoi dragged the man from the establishment. _'That boy definitely has shinobi training…'_ The girl barely even registered when Tonton jumped down, smelling the ground as the pig went in search of something, her nose to the ground. However, the next time she looked down, nothing. Tonton was gone.

"Tonton! Tonton!" By now, 'Shizune's' head was swiveling around at a mad speed, looking for the pig she has raised since she had found her six years ago. However, as her eyes traveled around, she caught sight of a waiter leaving, just as he walked out of the door, he turned and to her horror, she saw Tonton firmly in his grasp.

"Tsunade-sama! Tonton has been taken!" Tonton may have been 'Shizune's' pet, but 'Tsunade' deeply cared for the small animal that had helped them out on many occasions. As she looked at the table she shrugged. _'I was losing anyways…'_ With that, 'Tsunade' got up to give chase, only to realize 'Shizune' was far-gone. She didn't hesitate and shot forward, much to the cheering of the other players.

Naruto ran at just over half speed as he watched 'Shizune' catch up to him. "STOP WHERE YOU ARE!" Naruto smirked as he kept running, he knew Karui's traps were about to start so he made sure to jump over the trip wires and other things. He turned around and held a kunai to Tonton's stomach. "Stay where you are…"

Naruto's actions served to intensify 'Shizune's' rage, but her worry for Tonton out-weighed it.

Naruto's blade never moved from the pig as Karui walked up behind her. "If you don't want bacon for breakfast, you're going to cooperate…"

"NARUTO!" Yugito's panicked voice caught his attention as he looked over, only to see 'Tsunade' above him, about to drop her leg right onto his head.

He quickly jumped to the side, but it wasn't enough, the shockwave alone sent him flying for several yards, dropping Tonton in mid-flight.

By that point Karui already had one of 'Shizune's' arms cuffed and was reaching for the other, however, her eyes widened when the raven haired girl's sleeve moved, revealing a wrist mounted launcher that fired three senbon point blank into Karui's stomach. The red head dropped to the ground, clutching her stomach in pain.

"Gah!"

'Shizune's' face was the very definition of in control.

"What you're experiencing is the venom of the stonefish. You will feel excruciating pain for the next 6 hours… You better get comfortable because I'm going to make you regret attacking Tonton…"

When Naruto got to his feet, he saw 'Tsunade' standing over a large crater, looking at him in disgust. He also noticed Karui's state. _'Damn it! We need to do something and fast.'_ Naruto looked over and saw Yugito charging towards them, the two locked eyes and shared a small nod.

In an instant, Naruto was charging and 'Shizune' barely avoided the wild haymaker. However, she saw her mentor, coming right towards Naruto with so much chakra in her fist that it was glowing. _'That hit would turn someone to mush…He'll dodge to the left, leaving him open to my attack'_ Tsunade was only two feet from killing Naruto and the boy hadn't even acted as though it mattered. 'Shizune' was shocked when Naruto's fist slammed into her face, sending her head over heels. She soon discovered why her mentor didn't concern him.

"Hey Bitch!"

A blonde woman that both the Konoha nin recognized as a player tonight ran by, her leg slamming into 'Tsunade's' chin. Before the Sennin could react Yugito grabbed the woman by the head and slammed her knee into the Sennin's face, she landed on her back, right next to Shizune, both stood slowly, slightly dazed.

'Tsunade' sent a glare at the two Kumo ninja. "They're skilled. I haven't felt a blow like that in years."

Meanwhile, Yugito was beginning to get confused. _'Are they actually Tsunade and her assistant? I'd say she has the legendary strength of Tsunade. No, it couldn't be, Tsunade wouldn't be stupid enough to travel to The Land of Lightning…'_ Yugito glanced at the genin next to her. "Naruto, I'm going to take care of 'Tsunade' I need you to deal with the other one. Think you can handle it?" Naruto just cracked his knuckles in response.

Naruto wasn't very patient so he waited until he could see that Yugito was ready, and then he formed the 'boar' hand seal.

" **Black Lightning: Lightning Fist Jutsu!** "

The glow that surrounded Naruto's hands actually unnerved the two women slightly. 'Tsunade' turned to her assistant. "You're going to need to deal with the boy, but be careful, that black lightning is no joke…"

Naruto shot forward, cracking the ground slightly as he kicked off, 'Shizune' jumped back, nearly as fast, keeping their separation the same as she began spitting senbon needles from her mouth.

Naruto easily swerved around them, throwing two shuriken at the black haired woman.

"Don't forget about me, Brat!" Naruto's eyes widen slightly when he was 'Tsunade' charging towards him, only to be intercepted by Yugito. "I think it's you, who is forgetting about someone."

With 'Tsunade' taken care of, Naruto focused back on Shizune, just in time too, as he blocks a small scalpel with his bracer, he is rather surprised when the small blade actually left a cut across his bracer. _'Sharp!'_

However, he smirks as he sees a slight spark of black lightning trail from her shoulder. "You shouldn't be so hasty… Lightning is the most powerful force known to man, and black lightning is even stronger."

Shizune barely managed to jump back in time when Naruto went for an uppercut. Getting a slight reprieve from the fight and Naruto didn't argue at all. _'She's good and she's in this to kill.'_ As Naruto was thinking about her, Shizune spoke. "Tell me, ninja of Kumo, why have you attacked me and my master?" Naruto continued to stare down the girl for a moment before speaking. "We were given a mission of collecting not less than 1.2 million ryo from your master, which she owes to Mister Saito Busujima."

A confused frown crossed the woman's face. _'Why would he care now? He's always let Tsunade-sama's debts go…'_

Focusing back on the fight, Shizune watched as Naruto grabbed two push daggers from his pocket and gripped one of them in each hand. _'Now, I really need to watch his punches…'_

 ***Across the Field**

"Shizune will handle your little brat just like she did the other, then we can be done with this. You're going to regret accepting this mission." Yugito sent the older woman a smirk. "Really? Because I'm having a blast, not to mention my _genin_ get to see what the ninja world is like. I mean really though, if you would only pay the debt you've acquired, none of this would be necessary." However, Tsunade only really caught one word of Yugito's entire speech. "Genin!?"

Yugito didn't answer, instead she charged forward, using her superior speed, she landed a particularly strong uppercut to the woman's chin, sending her airborne. Before 'Tsunade' could react, Yugito's spinning back-kick slammed into her stomach.

Yugito was slightly annoyed when the woman stood as though she was hit by a chunin, not an S-rank ninja.

"I'll give it to you, you're quick, but I've been trained since before you were even born, your hits are too weak…" Yugito's eyes went blank as she stared at 'Tsunade' as though she were less important than the grass under her sandal. Without a hand seal, 8 inch claws shot from Yugito's fingertips. She wasted no time, ready to get the real fight started.

 ***Near the Field**

Omoi watched the two fights with interest, waiting to see if he should help either side, but both Naruto and Yugito were doing well.

He looked down at Karui, who was laying on her back, clutching at her stomach, but he couldn't do anything. He didn't know any medical ninjutsu.

' _Maybe…'_ Omoi reached in his pack, going through several small pills and found a small green one. He placed it in Karui's mouth and forced her to swallow it. After a few seconds, her whimpering and tossing and turning slowed to a halt. _'Good, the sleeping drug worked. I just hope this poison isn't fatal…'_

 ***Back in the Casino**

Saito had never seen so many people abandon a game in order to bombard him with questions.

"Was that really Tsunade Senju?"

"What about the other blonde, she was Yugito Nii, the strongest ninja in Kumo wasn't she?"

"Who were the kids?"

"What's going on?"

"Are Kumo and Konoha going to war?"

Saito raised his hands to get them to quiet down. "That woman wasn't Tsunade, she was pretending to be Tsunade so that I would be willing to ignore some of her debt…"

A man in the front spoke up. "Are you sure? That rumbling sounds like a Tsunade fight to me…"

It really did…

Saito shook his head. "I'm afraid not, a henge was detected on Tsunade… What reason could she have to use a henge, she is the most beautiful woman in the world."

However, a woman spoke up, getting his attention. "I heard she uses a henge to cover up her age and to hide from debt collectors."

With a frown on his face, Saito began heading out of the casino and towards the fight. _'That's right, I remember hearing about that. It would make sense too, she's actually over 50 now. She may no longer be as beautiful as she was.'_

Like a herd of cattle, everyone followed behind him as they made their way towards the clouds of dust.

 ***Naruto vs. Shizune**

Naruto charged in quickly, hoping to catch her by surprise, his left hook met only air as she leaned back, he blocked her scalpel with his right arm as he cocked his left arm and fired a body shot, the more experienced jonin managed to spin out of the attack, receiving only residual voltage to the side, however, Naruto was unprepared for Shizune's foot to fly up and catch his chin, sending him stumbling. The medic ninja tried to capitalize on it and went for a swipe, but Naruto blocked it yet again and countered with a knee to the gut that doubled the woman over, or so he thought. Her position allowed her to conceal her hand seals.

" **Poison Fog Jutsu!** "

Naruto's eyes widened as he was engulfed in a purple mist of poison. _'Gotta move!'_

Just as Naruto tried to jump out, a chain wrapped around his leg, causing him to fall and lose some of his precious oxygen.

"Welcome to the medic ninja's realm!" Naruto didn't have any air to retort with, in fact, his face was beginning to redden.

Through the mist, Naruto could barely see the figure of Shizune, holding the chain wrapped around his leg, a smirk crossed his face.

Naruto threw his two push daggers at the woman. The two blades were dodged when the black haired woman jumped, and that was what Naruto was waiting for. Naruto's hands wrapped around the chain, sending black lightning straight into Shizune's system, with a sharp yank on the chain, the medic ninja went flying, right towards Naruto.

With the last of his breath, the boy managed to yell out one of his favorite attacks.

" **Lariat!** "

Naruto's arm slammed into Shizune's chest before throwing her into the dirt, but the boy didn't waste even a second to see the results as he continued to run, straight out of the mist. The boy dropped to his knees gasping for breath when he made it.

If he would have turned, he would have seen Shizune's body turn into a wooden log as it shattered.

Naruto was gasping for breath so hard, he didn't even notice the six shuriken flying through the air before they imbedded themselves into his back, causing him to yell out. Just as 'Shizune' charged with her scalpel, it met the edge of Omoi's Odachi.

"So, you were in on it too, I take it that man wasn't really cheating then." Omoi gave Shizune a smirk. "Oh, he was cheating alright."

 ***Tsunade vs. Yugito**

" **Cat Claw!** "

'Tsunade', ungracefully flung herself back, avoiding the woman's claws by less than an inch. However, Yugito didn't let up and was on the older woman faster than she believed possible. 'Tsunade' was not as graceful as she had once been. _'I never realized how much my dodging has suffered since my strength keeps most ninja at a distance with pure fear. However, this woman is no joke. Not to mention she is in her prime.'_ The last swipe by Yugito actually managed to tear her robe slightly, missing the skin by mere centimeters.

"That's it!" 'Tsunade' was sick of being on the defensive as Yugito's claws were on a collision course with her back, which was exposed as she prepared to slam her fist into the ground.

" **Seismic Impact!** "

The second her fist impacted the ground, the entire area for 100 yards was upturned and thrown around, Yugito could do nothing as the ground beneath her feet was no longer 'beneath her feet.' She ended up falling between two large pieces of debris before the ground stopped moving.

Yugito grunted in pain as she was pinned beneath a large boulder with Tsunade standing over her.

"I told you, that you'd regret it." Yugito sent the woman a glare. "I regret nothing!" Slowly, a dark blue and black charka began surrounding the younger woman, before it solidified, forming what vaguely resembled a cat with two tails, it was around the size of a horse. With the increase of strength, Yugito easily tossed the rubble off her before she stood across from Tsunade, ready to fight.

" **I'm going to rip your heart out!** "

'Tsunade' stared at the 'cat' in shock. _'Jinchuuriki!'_

However, before Yugito could attack, they heard what sounded like crying. Both Yugito and Tsunade looked over and saw a large crowd of people, all of them attempting to rescue a young boy whom had ran off and gotten struck by 'Tsunade's' attack.

'Tsunade' sent a glare at Yugito, wanting to go help the boy as Yugito's V2 form dropped. "We'll finish this when we're alone."

'Tsunade' sent her a confused look, but took the opportunity and ran off, Yugito running off towards her students. She found them both looking slightly beat up, but not too bad as 'Shizune' ran off to help her master.

"Um, sensei, she's the real Tsunade, isn't she?"

Yugito thought for a moment before she shrugged. "I think so, Naruto, I think so."

After Tsunade and Shizune saved the boy, healing him good as new, Saito walked up to them and confronted them. After a short conversation, he realized that it was in fact the real Tsunade. He apologized profusely as he hoped she wasn't mad. When Naruto gave a completely unharmed Tonton back to Shizune, it was basically decided that all was well.

 ***Evening of the Fight**

Naruto and Omoi sighed in frustration as they walked towards the inn. Omoi knocked on the door and after only several moments, it opened, revealing Shizune. She looked at them with a light glare.

"What do you want?" Omoi seemed to be struggling with something when Naruto just came out with it. "Will you heal Karui, her body doesn't seem to be getting over the poison…"

Shizune looked confused as she looked at the time. _'It's been 9 hours, the poison should have left her system completely 2 hours ago, at the very latest.'_

Though weary, she followed them out. They arrived at a small camp near the battle ground with four tents and a fire in the middle. It was basic but comfortable. However, Yugito was looking at one of her students in worry, holding a cloth to her head.

"Excuse me." Shizune's voice snapped Yugito out of her trance. "Do you mind?" Without a second delay, Shizune lightly pushed her way passed the reluctant Yugito and ran her glowing hands over the girl. "Oh, I see…"

The Kumo nin leaned in, waiting for a response. "It's nothing serious, if you come with me back to the inn, I should have some anti-histamine. She had an allergic reaction to the poison. The poison has run its course, but she is fighting this now. Once she gets what she needs, she'll be good in a few hours."

When Naruto went back to the inn with Shizune, he was greeted by an annoyed Tsunade. However, after Shizune explained what happened, Tsunade merely tossed the boy a small box of pills. "Give her one every 10 minutes for the next hour… She'll be fine."

Naruto was about to leave when he stopped. "For what it's worth, we're sorry." Tsunade shrugged. "Don't think I didn't have my fair share of fucked up missions, it's part of the job. Don't' stress it, kid. You'll only die young."

Naruto quickly made his way back to the camp and sure enough, Karui was doing better within the hour. The next morning, Team Yugito was packing up their camp as they prepared for the trip home. It would take longer since Karui wasn't 100 percent. Omoi watched as Karui struggled to close her tent up. "When you came back with the pills, I almost expected more poison."

"You know, I resent that remark…"

The three genin jumped at Tsunade's voice. She stood next to Shizune and Tonton as she stared at the ninja that caused her trouble.

"I should want to kill you, but I haven't stretched these old muscles like that in years." However, Tsunade sent a glare that promised death towards Yugito. "You, however, we're going to need a rematch…" Yugito easily matched the glare until Naruto grabbed Yugito's shoulder and Shizune grabbed Tsunade.

Shizune bowed slightly to the Kumo ninja. "Take care, if we see you again, I hope it is under more pleasant circumstances."

The Kumo ninja nodded and waved as they left.

Once they were out of sight, Tsunade turned to Shizune. "I get the weirdest feeling, I haven't heard the last of that team…"

 **That's it! Ch. 4 is complete. I thought it would be a pretty cool idea for a mission, have someone that is known throughout the nations be their enemy, if only for a little. I had to be careful with the fight of Yugito vs. Tsunade because if Tsunade lands a single blow, it's over, but if Yugito draws blood it's over too…**

 **If Tsunade and Shizune seem different, think about it, these aren't allies, like Jiraiya and Naruto, they are enemy ninja that kidnapped family…**

 **Anyways, Tsunade's databook is the same as cannon so check it out to compare it to Yugito…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: No Rest for New Genin**

Karui stretched her sore muscles as she stepped from her tent, they were only a few hours from Kumo and they could have made it the night before, but they were in no hurry to get another mission.

"Hey, Karui, how you feeling?" Karui glanced to the side and saw her sensei, the blonde was boiling a kettle of water for her morning tea.

"I think I'm good now but if I ever see that black haired bitch again, I'm going to give her an odachi enema…" With a sadistic grin, Karui pulled her sword from the sheath.

Omoi walked out from his tent with a yawn. "Put that away Karui… She probably could have killed you if she wanted."

Karui's fierce yellow eyes sent a chill down Omoi's back.

 **BOOM!**

The three Kumo ninja look to towards the river, only to see a large tree fall. Karui grips her sword as Omoi begins to panic. "Are we under attack!?" Yugito sighs as she shook her head. "Nah, Naruto is just training…" Omoi let out a sigh, out of relief or annoyance is unknown. "Man, he can be such a pain…"

However, Yugito made sure to defend her student. "You may tease him about his efforts, but he is the genin that fought a jonin-level ninja whom was the apprentice of one of the Legendary Sennin of Konoha." That brought everything back to perspective. Karui looks at Omoi and they nod. "We're going to go join him for a bit, Yugito-sensei." Yugito nodded to the two.

As soon as the two were out of sight, she smirked. "So easy to manipulate."

 ***With Naruto**

"HAAA!"

Naruto's right fist tore through a section of a large tree trunk, the rest of it didn't last long when Naruto brought his elbow back, sending the wounded tree toppling.

Naruto smirked as he let out a yell. "TIMBER!"

Karui and Omoi shook their heads as Naruto watched his handiwork with pride. "Naruto, you must be related to the Raikage… You're the only one that likes to cause as much destruction as he does." Naruto just smirked at his teammates.

Naruto closed his eyes as the lightning faded from his hands. "So, what's up? You here to train?" Karui nodded as she pulled out her sword. "Yeah, I was hoping to get a little swordplay in before we get back to the village." Naruto nodded. "Cool, I've got some weightlifting to do…" With that, Naruto headed off to the side while Karui and Omoi drew their swords and faced each other with blank faces.

Both of their voices suddenly shouted. " **Cloud Style: Front Beheading!** "

 **CLINK!**

Both odachi met between them as they both struggled to overpower the other. Omoi had just a little more strength than Karui and managed to push her back. However, she quickly spun out of the deadlock and slammed the steel pummel into Omoi's cheek, sending him staggering.

 ***With Naruto**

Naruto looked at the giant tree he had knocked down as he tried to guess its weight. He figured it was about 80 feet tall and about 12 feet wide… After staring at it for a few minutes, the boy gave up on the math and just stepped up to the end. He gripped the end as tight as he could and lifted, slowly the end came off the ground and before long sweat was pouring off his face as he held it above his head. Slowly, he brought it back to the ground.

With strain in his voice, he spoke. "1 down, 99 to go…"

 ***Three Hours Later**

Team Yugito handed their id cards to the gate guard, this time it was a man that Naruto knew only in passing. He was a man named Motoi and he had spiky dark brown hair and a green stripe running down his nose. However, he seemed to be in a poor mood, so none of the genin attempted to speak with him outside of the procedure.

It only took them a few minutes to get through the gate and they were on their way to the Raikage tower. When they arrived Ei looked at all three of them with interest. "So?"

Yugito scratched her head slightly. "Well, the mission was a technical failure, but the client considered it a huge success…"

A low growl came from their leader's throat and it unnerved them all slightly. "Explain…" And so, Yugito went on to explain the mission to Ei, promising to turn in a written report before the end of the day. By the end, Ei was satisfied. "So, Naruto was able to nearly match Tsunade's apprentice… That's impressive. However, don't get cocky, she is a medic ninja, medics aren't known for their physical prowess… Come tell me when you beat a _real_ jonin."

Naruto's face got even more determined as he nodded to his teacher/leader.

Ei began looking through some of the files on his desk. "Here we go, I've wanted to send someone to do this, but haven't had any suitable teams available." Ei handed Yugito the file as she started going over it. She looked at the man, slightly surprised. "Are you sure this is wise, Ei-sama? While talented, my genin have not had the mission experience for a mission with so many missing variables…"

Ei studied each of the ninja in front of him for a minute. "Yugito, your genin are stronger than you're giving them credit for. How else will they learn, if not for experiencing it on the field?" Yugito nodded in acceptance of his thoughts.

With nothing else to say, the three genin left the man's office.

As they were walking down the street, Naruto's eyes lit up as they passed Ichiraku's. Yugito saw, and she sighed. "Hey, let's stop for lunch before we head home. Besides, we need to go over the mission details. Everyone pays for themselves though, you guys eat like a herd of cows… I can't afford to keep feeding you." The genin blushed slightly as they remember the bill for their first meal together.

It only took a few moments before all four were situated at the bar in Ichiraku, Ayame greeted all four of them by name, giving Naruto a light noogie for good measure.

After the orders were placed and the greetings were through, Ayame left to help other customers as Yugito pulled out the mission folder. "OK, in a small town, not too far south of here; Aozora, there has been a series of accidents, each leading to the disappearance of another young boy or girl. There have been 13 disappearances and the citizens are beginning to think that the village is haunted." The genin were curious. "What kind of accidents?" Yugito shrugs. "I don't know, that's what I was saying about the variables. The report doesn't say what has happened, or what made them think they're haunted…"

The genin nodded in understanding as they waited for their sensei to continue.

"The only other info I have is that people have started leaving the town so the storeowners have pooled their money together for the mission, hoping to save their businesses." The genin nodded in understanding as their food arrived and the ninja ate. After 10 minutes, the ninja were paying and Naruto gave Ayame a hug before they left. "Ok, we'll leave first thing tomorrow morning, meet me by the gate at 7am with 2 months' worth of supplies." The genin nodded and headed home.

It didn't take Naruto long to get home and he saw Darui lazing on the couch with Mabui sitting on his lap, kissing him fiercely. "Please tell me you both have pants on!" Both jonin jumped at the voice and saw Naruto standing at the entrance with a scared look in his eye.

Mabui gave Naruto a kind smile. "Don't worry Naruto-kun, the coast is clear. I was just welcoming Darui back." Naruto snorted slightly. "That's what I was afraid of…" A blush crossed Mabui's face at his hidden meaning. Naruto was smirking until a single ryo slammed into his nose, leaving a red mark. Naruto grabbed his nose as his eyes watered involuntarily. "That was messed up, bro." Darui's lazy smirk was all Naruto got in response.

Mabui however, sent him an apologetic look. With a sigh, Naruto plopped himself on the chair next to the couch. "Hey bro, when do genin missions slow down?" Darui glanced from Mabui's cleavage to Naruto. "Usually when the next class graduates, you're gonna have it worse since your team is the only one that passed…" Naruto sighed. "This is going to be a long six months then…"

 ***Following Day at 4pm**

Yugito held her arm up, stopping the group. "Let's walk from here. It's only about 5 minutes and we don't want to scare the citizens." The team dropped from the trees and began walking at an average pace. Karui and Omoi walked side-by-side in front while Yugito and Naruto followed.

In only 5 minutes, they were entering the outskirts of the village. As they entered, a chill ran down all their spines. Naruto started looking around. "Am I the only one that felt that? It felt like someone just walked on my grave…" The rest of his team silently nodded as they continued. When they entered the town, they were shocked. The windows were boarded up, the doors were closed, and there was nobody on the streets… Eventually, they found one guy; he was working at a clothing shop. They began heading towards his shop.

Yugito stepped inside and bowed slightly to him. "Excuse me…" Yugito's voice shocked and scared him, causing him to fall from the chair he was sitting in. "Stay away from my granddaughter!" The man pulled a small dagger and turned it on Yugito, going for her throat. However, she easily grabbed the man's wrist and disarmed him, grabbing him from behind and placing his own dagger to his neck. "Calm down, sir…" The man's heavy breathing slowed down slightly. "I'm going to let you go, and we're going to have a nice conversation, ok?" The man nodded slightly and Yugito slowly let him go, watching his motions carefully. "Y-you're not here to take my granddaughter?" Yugito shook her head as she placed the dagger on the table, far enough away that he couldn't reach it before she could react. "No, we're ninja from Kumogakure, we're here to investigate all the disappearances. Can you tell me what's been happening?" The man's eyes went blank as though he was reliving something horrible. In a low voice, he started to speak. At first it didn't make much sense, but Yugito started to understand what he was saying.

"Started 3 months ago, first child was gone, the Aomori family's home burned down. Kudo, the father and husband is positive that his wife and son were both in the house when the fire started. When Kudo saw the fire, he ran in and tried to save his family. He found his wife trapped in the bedroom, she yelled for him to save Sato, their 14 year old son. Kudo didn't hesitate, as he approached his boy's room, he heard his son yelling at someone or something. However, that is all he remembers, he was found unconscious by a neighbor that wanted to help. He was lying outside his son's door with a gash on his head. His son's body was never found." Yugito nodded in understanding and was about to speak when he continued.

"Then the hunting accident with the Akita family's young son. Ito, the 12 year old boy went hunting with his father; Suzuki. Suzuki saw his son hit a moose with an arrow, but missed any vital spots. The moose charged him and slammed him into a tree. Suzuki put the moose down, but his son's body was nowhere to be found…" The stories just went on, and the man clearly believed every single one of them. Yugito wasn't so sure, if it was only a few cases, she would say it was parents are unable to deal with unruly children and snap, but not this many. There were 13 cases in 3 months where a 12-15 year old's body disappeared without a trace.

Yugito looked at the man's face as he relived everything that had gone on. "Has any investigations been conducted?" The man nodded slowly. "Yeah, nothing was turned up, until one day, a team went into the Kobiyashi Forest. They never returned…" Yugito nodded to her team and the man. She got up and they started to leave.

"Chances are, whoever, or whatever is causing this, lives in that forest. We're going to need to find out what…" The genin nodded with serious expressions on their faces.

Omoi jumped on top of the shop as the others were speaking. He looked around for a few minutes before he thought of something. "Hey, Sensei, we're going to need a detailed map of the area…" Yugito nodded as he dropped next to Karui. "Yeah, I already thought of that. We're going to have to ask around, see if any of the local hunters have a map…" The genin nodded as Yugito looked up at the sun. "Ok, meet back here in 45 minutes with whatever you can get your hands on." The genin were gone in a flash.

 ***45 Minutes Later**

Yugito looked at her team in confusion, they each had a frown etched onto their faces. "What's wrong?" It was Naruto that spoke, his eyes held a far-away look. If she knew him as well as she thought she did, he was thinking about his time in Konoha. "This village, it's dying… The people have no hope… I've never seen such a broken group of people in my life…" Omoi and Karui had basically the same thoughts.

Yugito nodded in understanding, but knew that the mission had to go on. "If you want to help them, you need to put any sympathy behind you and keep your mind on the mission, did anyone get a map?" Omoi and Naruto shook their heads while Karui pulled out a piece of paper. "This belonged to Ito Akita, the boy that disappeared during the hunting trip. His father said we could have it, he just wants to find out what happened to his son." Yugito nodded as she opened the map. It wasn't perfect, but it was what they needed. "Ok, let's get moving… Hopefully we can have this figured out before nightfall."

The genin nodded and they took to the trees.

It took them nearly an hour to find the first major landmark on the map… "They should really rename that… It looks nothing like 'grandpa's nose', that's just dumb." Everyone sighed as Karui ranted.

Omoi glanced at his cousin with a smirk. "You're just mad that you didn't see it…" The glare Karui sent his way had Omoi shivering slightly. Yugito however, was hardly amused. "Focus, you two. We're on a mission in potentially hostile territory." The genin sobered up and began checking every shadow they passed, just like they were taught.

Yugito had a deep frown on her face. _'It's weird, it's like there is some strange, dark chakra unlike anything I've ever felt before. I can't pinpoint it though…'_ For the next two hours the Kumo ninja searched the forest. Yugito looked up at the fading sun. _'Damn, it's almost nightfall and I'd rather not be in the forest at night… I guess we'll call it a day and go back to town to rest.'_

"Hey guys, we're going to call it a night. I don't want to be in this forest when the sun goes down, we don't know our surrounding at all, plus…" However, Yugito was interrupted when an ear shattering scream penetrated the forest.

Without a second thought, all 4 Kumogakure ninja shot off, straight for the noise. They arrived at a small cave with strange tracks, similar to a bird, only really big. Omoi's mind was running through so many possibilities that result in the end of the world that he doesn't even know where to start. Naruto, however, had a serious expression on his face, his knuckles white as they wrapped around the 'T' handle of his kunai. "Let's go…" Yugito and the others nodded but Yugito held her hand up. "Keep your mind clear. Anger will only hinder you during a mission like this."

Each of the genin forced themselves to calm down as they entered the cave. The second they did, the smell of blood, death and decay surrounded them, Karui had a worse scowl than usual… "Whoever is doing this is one sick fuck!" The others didn't bother to respond.

 ***Several Minutes Later Naruto's Mind**

Deep within Naruto's mind, a single red eye opens slightly as it feels a chakra unlike any it ever had before. _'_ _ **Interesting…**_ _'_ That beast was none-other-than the Kyubi.

With a sigh, the Kyubi spoke to his container of his own free will for the first time since they were joined 12 years ago. " **If you don't want to get skewered, you should duck, now.** "

 ***With Naruto**

Shocked at hearing Kyubi's voice out of no-where, Naruto did exactly that. Much to his shock a strange, blade tipped, segmented whip shot out from the dark shadows, passing half an inch over his skull, had he been standing, he would have been speared through the heart.

All the Kumo ninja were shocked but Yugito was able to react. Just as the whip started shooting back to the shadows, Yugito appeared, grabbing the appendage in a firm grip. "Assault form Blitskrieg!" Without a second delay, the genin moved. Naruto, with Omoi slightly behind him, followed the spear and without taking a moment let his eyes adjust to the lack of light so he could get a good look at the attacker, he just nailed it with his push dagger and fist. However, he instantly regretted it. "GAH!" In an instant, Naruto shot backwards, clutching his hand.

At the same time, Karui moved. " **Cloud-Style: Crescent Moon Strike!** " Karui's arcing blade had a little trouble as it sliced through the 'whip'. The shriek that came from the shadows had the ninja holding their ears. It was unlike anything they had ever heard before. However, it didn't last long when the shrieking started to move incredibly fast through the cave.

Naruto looked at his hand in shock as the skin and muscle tissue disintegrated as it started to melt away. Omoi jumped in front of Naruto, ready to help defend him.

"Holy shit!" All the Kumo nin focused on Karui, only to be shocked when they see her sword fall in half, melted in the middle. Naruto's eyes never left his arm, as now, he could see the bone of his forearm. His eyes went blank as he started to go into shock.

 ***Naruto's Mind**

" **Helping you is getting old, Boy.** "

 ***With Naruto**

However, Naruto didn't even reply and could only sigh slightly as the burning, yet pleasant sensation of his arm repairing itself snapped him out of it. Omoi, who was standing next to Naruto watched in surprise as he saw wisps of red chakra appear from nowhere and slowly, his muscle and ligaments started to repair themselves. _'Does Naruto have some sort of kekkai genkai?'_

As Naruto stood, his arm still repairing itself, Karui jumped next to them, holding her hilt with about 18 inches of blade left and the tip with about 12 inches of blade. Looking at the sword and experiencing it first hand, Naruto figured out what it was. "I don't think that was a weapon, it looked a lot like a scorpion tail, didn't it?" As they thought about it, yes, yes it did. "That must be it, whatever, that creature was. It must be responsible for the missing children." The others had no reason to argue with him. "So, what melted my sword and your arm, was _blood?_ " Naruto nodded. "Yeah, it seemed to screech when I hit it, and when you cut its tail off. Pain, definitely…" Karui however was not happy. "Well, how the fuck, do we kill something we can't fight?" That was indeed a good question. Meanwhile, Yugito had been examining the 'tail' she held in her hands, experimenting with the effects of the acid. She watched as the acid dripped onto the stone floor, only to melt six inches down.

"I would end this mission to get back-up, but we severely injured it, we will need to stick with ranged attacks and ninjutsu… If we get this stuff on an artery or organ, it's over." The genin nodded in understanding.

While even more alert, the Kumo ninja started making their way through the cave. However, they couldn't seem to find the… creature.

They had been searching for over an hour when they came to something that shocked them. "Is that a door?" Sure enough, as they were walking through the cave, there was a door built into the side, it was grey steel and appeared very sturdy. Naruto looked at the door with interest for a second before he moved. He moved as a blur to Omoi and Karui as he cocked his fist back.

" **Black Lightning Right!** "

The second Naruto's fist hit the door… **BOOM!** Everyone was slightly shocked when the force of the attack ripped the hinges out of the stone wall of the cave.

Yugito gave her student a small smirk. "While a little on the reckless side, well done…" While they weren't sure what they would find, this wasn't what they expected.

"It's… an office…" The genin couldn't understand what was going on, but Yugito nodded slightly. "It's just as I suspected…" The genin looked at her expectantly.

"They're creations… Someone 'made' them…" The looks she got from her genin conveyed their confusion. "Creations? As in like, lab experiments?" Yugito nodded to Karui. "I think so, some things just didn't add up. A creature with defensive measures as impressive as that thing showed is something that would be well known, documented and researched, but I've never heard of it, not even legends… But I'm speculating, I'm sure this office will tell us for sure…" With that said, the Kumo ninja started tearing the office apart, searching each and every document and scroll. After ten minutes Yugito started reading out loud.

I believe I have finally found the perfect combination. I took the most deadly aspect of several creatures and combined them into one; I used the deadly striking power of the fierce desert scorpion, the heavy shell of the Ironclad Beetle, the pharyngeal jaw of the moray eel, the agile legs of an ostrich and it's all fueled by the principal of electrochemical reaction. To finish the project, I used impure nature chakra gathered from subject Jugo to give strength and life to my creation. It has proven to be the most efficient killer I've ever seen. It has shown an impressive amount of intelligence as well as battle instinct. It easily dispatched a genin team from Kiri as well as a chunin from Kusa. I have taken to calling it; Xenomorph

The genin were shocked and Naruto couldn't stop himself. "Who the fuck thought _that_ was a good idea!?" Yugito continued to read through the scroll, but it was mostly scientific things. Until she saw a name. "Orochimaru…" The younger ninja were confused. "The missing nin from Konoha?" Yugito was surprised her genin had ever even heard that name and the look on her face said so… Karui told her. "Our sensei in school told us that the most important aspect of being a shinobi is information… He brought in a bingo book and we studied it…" Yugito nodded, rather shocked. _'Maybe he did, do some good.'_ Yugito shook her head slightly, irritated at getting off track. "Yeah, it seems like this was being funded by Orochimaru, however, this date… The last time he wrote in this was almost a year ago…" The Kumo ninja looked around for a little while longer, but found nothing.

"Ok, let's get going, I don't think we're going to find anything else here…" The genin nodded to their sensei and they were off.

After only a few minutes, Yugito flashed through a few hand seals. " **Mouse Hairball!** " Several blue fireballs with mice flew from Yugito's mouth, shooting straight up in the air, Just as they were about to hit the roof, they turned and shot down the hall.

 **BOOMBOOMBOOM!**

The Kumo ninja watched, paranoid as the explosion settled, they sat dead still, listening to the shrieking of the beast that fell in front of them. It was scary. It had a long, bladed tail and a long cylindrical head it looked to be about 7 feet tall. Omoi pulled out his sword and poked it lightly as it laid, collapsed on the ground. "Is it dead?" He poked it one more time. Suddenly, a shriek flew from the beast. However, this one was of attack. The sharp teeth of the creature shot for Omoi, ready to tear his neck out. Before they could however, Naruto acted and with some difficulty, he managed to kick the beast away.

When the beast staggered to its feet, all the Kumo nin could clearly see… _'It's hurt…'_

Yugito's eyes were calculating as the beast stared at them with interest. "Karui, Omoi, I need a slight distraction… Stay out of range. Naruto, be ready to finish it off…" The genin nodded and Karui and Omoi instantly started running, circling the beast. Suddenly, they both stopped running and threw a half-dozen shuriken at the wounded monster. They were shocked when they merely bounced off, one sticking slightly into the shell. Suddenly, from the air, six more shuriken flew at it, each passing almost two feet to either side. However, the little bit of light in the cave glinted slightly at the wire attaching them together. Suddenly, the shuriken changed direction, rapidly spinning around the beast as the wire wound around its legs and torso. "Go Naruto!"

Without a second delay, Naruto jumped straight into the air and pulled out two shuriken. _'I hope this works.'_ He focused on the two shuriken as he channeled his chakra into them. Suddenly, black lightning began sparking around them. The power of the shuriken increased so much that they tore through the skull of the monster, it screamed for a few seconds before it went silent.

After ensuring that the beast was dead, they moved on… It was only a few minutes until something dawned on Omoi. "There are more than one… That wasn't the same one… I wonder how many there are…"

As if answering Omoi's question, the cave they were walking through expanded even more than its already impressive girth. It became something of an assembly hall. However, it wasn't the size that had the ninja shocked. It was what it contained. Lining the walls were the bodies of 13 children and two men in lab coats stuck to the wall by some sort of glue or plaster like substance, each of their stomachs had been completely blown out as though they swallowed a bomb. Even Yugito was having trouble resisting the urge to gag. However, they couldn't spend too much time focusing on that when a low growl was heard, they looked up and tightened their formation since the roof seemed to be moving, with a little focus, they could see that it was probably a dozen of those creatures.

The genin were in for a bit of a shock as Yugito's form suddenly exploded with chakra… The chakra exploded with enough force to kick dust up and it really seemed to aggravate the creatures on the roof, they started letting out screeches.

After a few moments, the dust settled and the genin were shocked at Yugito's appearance. She had dropped to all fours, covered in dark blue and black chakra that took the form of the Nibi, only smaller… Omoi was nervous… "Y-Yugito-sensei?" 'Yugito' didn't even look at him, it just started talking. " **Calm down Omoi, I'm fine. I'm one of only 2 perfect jinchuuriki in the world… I've been testing the acid against the chakra of the Nibi, I can fight at full force without fear of their blood while I'm in my Version 2 form. When I say, I want you three to move over to that corner over there and keep in a very tight formation, defend each other… I will deal with these…** " The genin could only nod, each thinking the same thing. _'I've never seen Yugito-sensei like this, we could die if things don't go right…'_

Yugito's Nibi enhanced eyes scanned the room, counting each of the Xenomorph and planning out her attack… _'13…'_

" **NOW!** " In a blur, Yugito was gone, crashing into the roof, her arm buried into the head of an Xenomorph, the acidic blood eventually losing against the defensive properties of the Nibi's chakra. _'12…'_

The Xenomorph weren't idle and six of them charged up behind her, ready to skewer her with their tails, they didn't take into account for her own tails. " **Double Tail Spear!** " Both of Yugito's tails shot back and each impaled a creature in the torso, causing them to shriek in pain. However, she wasn't done and she swung her tails around, using the skewered xenomorphs as wrecking balls, slamming the attacking creatures to the ground. _'10'_

 ***With Genin**

Naruto watched in awe of Yugito's abilities. _'She showed me Version 2 when she trained me, but I had no idea it was this strong…'_

All three of their eyes widened when 4 of the 6 xenomorph on the ground stood and started stalking towards them. They kept their formation tight, even as the creatures started running towards them.

"We may be genin, but let's show these fucking things what Kumo shinobi can do!" Karui repositioned her hands on her 'swords' one hand held the hilt with 18 inches of blade, broken at an angle to give it a point and the other held the tip of her sword with tape and cloth wrapped around the blade. Omoi's sword was positioned to defend. Meanwhile, Naruto closed his eyes.

 ***Naruto's Mind**

Naruto looked at the giant fox, lazing around behind the bars of the seal that acted as his cage. "Hello, Kyubi-dono" A single red eye opened, staring at the boy with annoyance. " **Boy…** " Naruto took a deep breath. "I would like to use your chakra…" The eye didn't shift or show anything of what the beast was thinking. " **No… I've given you enough chakra in the last day. Sometimes you need to rely on your own strength.** " Naruto scowled slightly at the fox. "I might die!" If the fox was moved by his words, it didn't show it. " **I know…** "

With an even deeper scowl, Naruto disappeared.

A smirk crossed the foxes face. _'_ _ **I won't let you die just yet boy, you interest me. But give me the chance and I will devour you before taking your soul as my vessel…**_ _'_

 ***With Yugito**

" **ARGH!** " Yugito jumped back, she had attempted to charge the xenomorph on the ground and had left her back exposed, getting a spear to the shoulder blade for her trouble. Yugito's eye widened with the creature threw her from the tail with incredible force.

 **BOOM!**

Yugito landed in a small crater and when the dust cleared she hardly had time to move when four tails were about to skewer her. " **Cat Claw!** " She managed to deflect all four tails with a single swipe of her claws, even managing to send them back a few feet from the force. Just as they were going to attack again, the sound of the ground breaking apart caused them to look down. They couldn't move fast enough when two tails and two arms of chakra grabbed them, wrapping around their necks and pulled them to the ground with enough force to rip their heads off. Slowly, Yugito stood, shaking the acid from her arms and tails. _'6…'_

 ***With Genin**

Naruto formed the 'boar' hand seal. " **Black Lightning: Lightning Fist Jutsu!** " Black lightning surrounded Naruto's fists, flaring as he prepared to fight. Karui and Omoi were no less prepared as four xenomorphs charged them with intent to kill.

Their first strike came by the one in front, it tried using its claws to tear off Karui's arm, however, she caught the hand with a cross block. Before the xenomorph could try again, Naruto appeared behind it, grabbing it by the tail before he spun, throwing it into one of the others, sending them tumbling. They were shocked when they watched the two xenomorph start to fight, the one that Naruto threw, ended up being killed when its head was impaled by a tail. Naruto was too busy watching the fight and didn't notice the tail heading for his chest.

" **Cloud-Style: Crescent Moon Strike!** " Omoi's sword sliced the tail off before it could reach Naruto, however, he was left vulnerable to the xenomorph behind him when his sword started to melt. Before the xenomorph could react, Karui plunged her broken sword into the xenomorph's head until the hilt impacted the shell, killing the beast but leaving her with only a 12 inch blade wrapped in cloth…

 ***With Yugito**

Yugito wrapped her tail around the neck of one of the xenomorph and slammed it into the ground three times until the head ripped off. _'Only 4 left…'_ She looked around, looking for the beasts when she saw her genin facing two of them and two more were on the ground, dead. _'Perfect, let's see how they do… it looks like they've done alright so far…'_

 ***With Genin**

The two xenomorph slowly circled the genin and they were regretting getting so far away from the wall. Omoi had been reduced to wielding two kunai and Karui's only blade was only about 12 inches long. The only good part, was that one of the xenomorph circling them, had no tail…

Naruto's nerves got the better of him and he pulled out three shuriken and let them fly at the tailless xenomorph, the creature easily avoided them and went in for the kill, charging with its claws bared. Naruto easily dodged the first swipe, but the second was a close call. However, he didn't notice when the xenomorph brought its foot up. "GAH!" The xenomorph's clawed foot tore a jagged gash down Naruto's calf.

Meanwhile, the other xenomorph took that as a cue to attack and its tail shot at Karui, she barely managed to dodge it. Omoi tried to swipe the beast with his kunai, but was unused to such close quarters combat. The xenomorph brought its tail around and slammed Omoi into a wall, causing the boy to cough up a bit of blood.

Naruto barely managed to jump backwards, avoiding the claw as he hobbled on his right foot, his left leg was bleeding profusely. Faster than his injured form would allow him to react, the creature slammed its large head into his chest, sending Naruto skidding a short distance back. From his spot on the ground, he could barely make out what was happening around him, he noticed Karui was bleeding from a head wound and seemed disoriented, he noticed that Omoi was pinned against the wall by the xenomorph's tail… Suddenly, Naruto's world exploded in red as chakra began bubbling around him until it formed a red cloak with two tails floating behind him.

Faster than he could process, he was right behind Omoi's adversary, facing away from it. He reached back, gripping the creature's 'biceps'. " **Liger Bomb!** " He showed amazing strength when he pulled the beast over his head and slammed it, head first into the ground, he didn't even notice the acid that covered his legs. He looked over and noticed the other xenomorph running away. " **You will die here!** " In a blink of an eye, Naruto was gripping the xenomorph by what was left of its tail. Naruto watched, fascinated as the xenomorph managed to break his physical hand's grip, however, the chakra claw allowed it to move about 10 feet before it went taut, stopping the beast. " **Nine-Tails Lariat Slingshot!** " Like a slingshot, the chakra claw retracted the beast towards Naruto as Naruto pushed off the ground, slamming his arm into the beast with enough pressure to rip it in half. He hardly even noticed as the acid ate away the chakra cloak. However, by the time it touched his skin, it was ineffective.

 ***With Yugito**

Yugito blinked a few times as she processed what just happened… _'I was about to attack the one going for Omoi but Naruto beat me to it, he's so fast when he uses Kyubi's chakra.'_

Deep in her mind, the Nibi made herself known. " **The Kyubi is unique among us, he got no special jutsu or unique trait, however, his chakra is several times as dense as even the Gyuki… He always used that chakra to give himself speed and strength that none of us could dream of reaching…** "

Yugito gave the Nibi a mental nod as she understood.

She looked around, Karui had probably passed out from blood loss and Omoi had been unconscious for several minutes now. With a smile, she formed a single hand seal. " **Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!** " In a large cloud of smoke, 20 clones appeared. "I want 5 of you to set about sealing the bodies of the children away, I want 2 of you to go back to that office and seal everything in it. I want 3 of you to start rigging this place to explode, I want 7 of you to cover every inch of this place to search for any signs that there are more. Finally, I want three of you to grab the genin…" Without delay, the clones went about completing their orders. Before long, Yugito stood next to her three genin, whom had recovered, as she made a hand seal.

 **BOOM!**

The entire mountain went up in flames.

As they enter town, they are surprised to see a boy, carrying shovels, axes, and sledge hammers, handing them out to civilians that looked ready for war. Naruto limped up to the boy. "What are you guys doing?" The boy was about 10, but he had a fierce expression on his face. "We're going to find out what happened to my sister! They must be where that explosion happened! I just know it!" Naruto looked slightly sad at that.

It didn't take long to explain, censored, of course, what had occurred and at the end, they unsealed the cleaned up bodies of the children, hoping to give the families some closure. Just as the old man from the shop was going to thank them, they were gone.

 **That's it! The end felt kind of forced but I didn't think it was too bad. Personally, I thought it started well, but fell off at the end…**

 **What do you think of the first time you see Naruto using the Kyubi charka… there will be plenty more to come…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome to Ch. 6, this is going to be where we re-join cannon for a little bit and see some of the other characters and their personalities without Naruto present…**

 **Chapter 6: Revelations and Return**

The Yondaime Raikage looked at the… thing… on the floor of his office. "Mind explaining what the _fuck_ that is… It's eating the floor!"

With a single hand seal, the creature disappeared in a cloud of smoke. "That, Raikage-sama, is called an xenomorph…" Yugito went on to give a verbal report as her genin went to the hospital to treat their wounds.

It took her almost an hour to finish the report and the Raikage looked furious. Yugito was shocked he hadn't destroyed his desk yet. "You're telling me that Orochimaru had scientists in The Land of Lightning, experimenting on children!" Yugito gave a slight nod, unsure of what had Ei more furious than usual. After a few minutes he calmed down. "Yugito, I want you to go get Darui and Dodai." Yugito was slightly surprised but she nodded and left.

It only took a few minutes to find the two and return, when they did, in the office was Ei and Mabui.

"Good, Yugito, while you were gone, Orochimaru visited and attempted to broker an alliance between us and his new village, the Village Hidden in the Sound Waves. He made the alliance heavily in our favor and has planned the destruction of Konoha… We're going to join him…"

The jonin around the room looked shocked at his decision. Yugito stepped forward, a deep frown on her face. "Raikage-sama, that is _not_ a good idea! This could ruin Naruto's thoughts of us! He may not hold Konoha in high regard, but he will not agree with its destruction for no reason!"

Yugito didn't notice his smirk was more devious than it usually was. "He's going to attack the leaf and when he does, we're going to get what we want. We're going to extort the key to Naruto's seal from the Hokage…"

Yugito stopped, her eyes wide as she played out everything in her head. "Once the invasion starts… You offer assistance in exchange for the key… It's brilliant!" Ei nodded. "I thought so too, the snake hinted at having another of the major villages already set in the invasion… However, he refused to inform me of which one. The Hokage will have no choice but to agree to my terms."

Yugito nodded. "Will I be going to Konoha?" Ei gave her a smirk. "Yeah, you and your team will be partaking in the Chunin Exams…"

 ***Following Morning**

Team Yugito walked into the Raikage's office and gave the man a quick bow. Yugito stepped forward slightly. "Ei-sama, Team Yugito, here as requested."

Ei looked at her for a few minutes before replying. "Yugito, your team is leaving for Konoha in one week." The eyes of the genin widened to impossible lengths. "WHAT?" Ei was unsurprised by all three ninjas' outburst. "Your team will be given the time off to make any necessary preparations…" Their confusion was still clear. "Your team will be attending the chunin exams in Konoha. They take place in 2 weeks" Suddenly all the genin's eyes widened before a smirk crossed Karui's and Omoi's faces. However, worry crossed Naruto's while Yugito's was full of concern as she rested her hand on Naruto's shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

Ei spoke, getting their attention on him, again. "Naruto, it is time you informed your team of your past." That was when Omoi and Karui noticed Naruto's nervousness, something that hasn't occurred too often in the last 4 years.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Naruto gave a sigh as he sat down in one of the chairs.

"Do you remember that day we met? I told you I lived in a small village before my uncle came and found me?" Both Omoi and Karui nodded, they vaguely remembered his story. "That, that was all a lie. The truth is, I'm from Konoha…" With that, he spent 10 minutes explaining how he was kidnapped and given a choice to stay or go… When he was finally done, Karui and Omoi had a look of shock on their faces. "You were a citizen of Konoha!?" Naruto just nodded, slightly worried about their reaction. However, Omoi was confused. "No offence, but why would Ei-sama want to kidnap you?" There it was, the question Naruto was dreading.

Naruto seemed to be trying to close in on himself when he felt Yugito give his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. _'That's right! This isn't Konoha! I won't be hated for such a stupid reason!'_

"I'm the jinchuuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox."

Dead silence…

When Naruto finally built up the nerve to look Karui and Omoi in the eyes, he saw them staring at him, jaw dropped, however, looking into their eyes, he was relieved when he didn't see any fear. "That's crazy! Why didn't you tell us before?" The slightly hurt look on their faces had Naruto looking down.

"That would be because of me…" Everyone looked towards the Raikage in question. "If it was revealed that Naruto was in fact, the Naruto that went missing from Konoha, we could have very well had a war on our hands. Even in our village, only six people know, and they had a need to know." Realization dawned on the two genin.

However, something wasn't adding up for Omoi. "If Konoha learns of Naruto, they may want to start a war… Raikage-sama, are you trying to start a war by tempting fate?" A slight frown crossed Ei's face, worrying Omoi. However, it didn't last long as he let out a low chuckle. "Your perceptiveness is well beyond your years, boy, no doubt your father's keen intellect has been passed onto you. No, I'm preparing for a war. When the Yondaime Hokage sealed the Nine-tails into Naruto, he used a seal so advanced, that Sealmaster has never even heard of anything like it. However, within the seal, is a key which can either reinforce the seal to hold the Nine-tails back, or it can loosen the seal and allow Naruto to draw on more of the beast's chakra. As of now, Naruto has advanced as far as he possibly can but the seal interrupts when he attempts to pull on any more of the beast's chakra. I know Konoha has the key, I'm hoping that during the chunin exams, there will be an opportunity for us to find out where it is, or how to make one…"

Ei stared at the three genin as they all seemed to be in deep thought. "Why don't you guys take the day off, you can start preparing tomorrow, do whatever you need to do, to clear the air between yourselves."

The genin left the office and the air of silence surrounded them. Yugito looked at the three with sadness in her eyes. However, after only a second, she turned to her leader. "Why didn't you tell them the real plan?" Ei smirked slightly. "Skilled or not, they're still genin and we can have nothing giving away our plan. They will not find out until the morning of the attack, I received word from the snake, we attack at the finals…"

 ***With Genin**

While it seemed aimless, they ended up at Naruto's training ground. When they stopped outside, he beckoned them in, much to their shock. The land next to training ground one was off limits to everyone. It was a capital crime to enter without express permission from the Raikage himself.

"This is a training ground Ei-sama had commissioned for me, so Yugito could train me in the use of Kyubi's chakra without having to go all the way to the Valley of Lightning and Clouds; where she mastered the Nibi's chakra. It is surrounded with chakra barrier seals to stop the chakra from being felt by even the most skilled sensor ninja." Omoi and Karui nodded in understanding. However, soon, their eyes went wide when they felt a chakra unlike any they had ever felt before. It was so dense they had trouble breathing, the KI that permeated the air had Omoi's hands shaking slightly.

When the two genin looked to their teammate, what they saw shocked them. Naruto was standing proud, coated in a bubbly orange chakra that took the form of a two-tailed fox. Before long, the chakra merely faded away.

"I just thought you should see it in case you want to stay my teammate…" It took a few moments for Naruto's words to register in their heads. "What!? You think we'd want a new teammate!?" Naruto gave a slight shrug and before he realized what was happening, Karui's fist slammed into his head. "Is that all you think of us!? You think we're so petty that we'd want a new teammate!?" Naruto had no response, so he just lowered his head in slight shame.

Soon, he felt two hands on his shoulders. When he looked up, he saw the smiling faces of Omoi and Karui. "Naruto…" Karui spoke in the gentlest tone he had ever heard from her. "I don't care what other people thought of you because of it. We are a team and nothing is going to change that!"

"She's right, you know. We're a team…" All three genin turned around and saw Yugito standing there with a smirk.

Slowly, Naruto nodded, a few tears escaping his eyes as he realized, even with all his secrets, he could still have friends. _'Getting taken to Kumo is the best thing that ever happened to me…'_

After he calmed down, Yugito spoke. "I want you all to rest up, make sure you gather your best supplies and make sure you're ready. This will be the first time Kumo has ever joined in on the Chunin exams so it is likely you will be monitored closely and possibly even set up to fail…" The genin nodded before they left the training ground. Naruto to get some sleep and the two others had to swing by a blacksmith and commission two new swords.

 ***One Week Later**

Naruto looked around at the group, he was surprised when he saw who was going. "So, Yugito-sensei is our guard and you and C are Yugito's guards?" Darui just raised an eyebrow at his 'nephew' before sighing tiredly.

In front of them were Ei and Mabui. The Raikage stepped forward, grasping Darui's shoulder. "I'm counting on you to make sure nothing out of the ordinary happens until the third round." Darui gave the man a short not. "You can count on me, Boss." Ei then turned to the genin. "Now then, remember what needs to happen, technically I only need one ninja in the finals and I can attend. However, I want to rub it in Konoha's face that every ninja I sent is chunin level!" The man got several smirks as the genin punched the air. "You got it! Raikage-sama!"

Without another word, the group of six turned and started the four day trip to Konoha.

 ***5 Days Later**

Karui stretched her back out as the group walked slowly up the single path to Konoha. "I'm glad we decided to rest up for the night instead of heading straight in, eh G?" Karui's slightly giggle that followed had Naruto's eyebrow twitching.

Just before he could blow up on his teammate, Yugito placed a hand on each of their shoulders. "While I do agree that Raikage-sama chose an amusing name, if his real name is heard by any of the higher ups that knew the boy, it will be game over for us. For all intents and purpose, Naruto is G until I say otherwise, even amongst us. Understood?" Karui and the others nodded, though Naruto's eyebrow still twitched.

"How dull, I see the gate… Be prepared, just in case." Darui may have appeared unchanged, but in reality, his hand was already half way to his cleaver in the form of lacing his fingers behind his head. They passed the threshold of the village and Yugito narrowed her eyes as she felt four ninja around jonin level prepare for a fight. However, they made no move of going on the offensive. Of the two gate guards, only one was awake. He seemed to have found something he likes.

"Hello, gorgeous, welcome to the Hidden Leaf Village, here for the chunin exams I presume? Well, the exams don't start until tomorrow, maybe I can show you around?"

It took every ounce of Naruto's self-control to stay put, however, the chunin backed off when he heard a low growl. He glanced over, and saw the boy's eyes flash red for an instant, causing him to gulp and sit back down.

In an instant, Yugito placed her hand on Naruto's shoulder, instantly calming him down as he got his breathing under control. She lowered her head, placed her lips so close to Naruto's ear that her hot breath left goose bumps on his neck. "You need to calm down, G. Don't worry, I can take care of myself…" After a few moments, he gave a small nod. "Thanks, Yugito…" She gave her fellow jinchuuriki a small smile as she stood back to her full height.

 ***In the bushes overlooking the village entrance**

An ANBU with long purple hair, wearing standard gear and a cat mask, a katana strapped to her back looked over to the ANBU next to her and shook her head slightly. He had shaggy brown hair wore a similar mask, but his was covered in red and green marks. "I believe we should notify the Hokage of this. His actions are showing very poor presence to possible enemies." The man shook his head slightly. "No, his actions are merely to inspire bravery in anyone attempting to sneak in. Kotetsu and Izumo are in fact very skilled chunin. However, they don't have the most impressive aura and they use that to their advantage… They are often underestimated and have defeated several powerful shinobi of note because of it."

 ***With Team Yugito**

"So, you're the sensei… Yugito Nii, these are the three genin, who are these two?" By this point, both chunin were awake and taking their job seriously.

Yugito gave the two men an annoyed look. "These two are here in the off chance your village thinks it is a good idea to attempt something against Kumogakure… Darui of the Black Lightning and C…" As the two chunin looked over the ids in their possession, they glanced towards a particular corner, after several seconds there was a single flash of light so small that Yugito almost missed it. "Ok, you guys are good to go. If you have any questions I'm sure one of our ninja would be glad to show you to your room." The Kumo ninja nodded and went in.

The group easily found their hotel, it was only the grandest hotel in all of Konoha. As they got their room, the ninja couldn't believe what they were seeing. Karui ran forward before jumping onto the bed, sinking almost completely. "This is absolutely amazing! Why would Raikage-sama pay for such an extravagant room?" It was Darui, whom was glancing out the window that responded. "Because, it puts us at a strategic advantage if we are attacked. He requested the top floor because it is higher than any of the surrounding buildings, it is also less than a ¼ mile from the village wall. Konoha will have trouble with surveillance while we're in the room and if they try anything while we have our guard down, we are close to the exit. I'm sure the council was none too happy when they learned how much this room would cost…"

The genin nodded in understanding. The three genin heard C ruffling through his bag as he pulled out a small box. He opened it and revealed a stack of 60 seal tags. Naruto looked over his shoulder slightly. "What are those?" C smirked as he stuck one to the wall on the bottom corner. "These are portable barrier seals. Usually, creating a secure room, costs millions of ryo and about a month, however, Sealmaster created these. They can be placed around a room in about an hour and will make this room as secure as Raikage-sama's office." The genins' eyes widened in shock, before they could comment, C's stomach started to growl. "Well, when I'm done, I'll go grab a bite to eat." However, Naruto's stomach followed. "Hey, while you guys set the room up, I'll go grab some food for everyone…" Yugito narrowed her eyes slightly, but nodded. "Take Omoi with you, just in case…"

The two boys nodded and left. As the two were walking down through the village, they were both checking out the sights. However, they couldn't find any place that sold food. Omoi looked around and shrugged. "I guess I'll ask the next person I see." Naruto nodded in agreement. However, when he saw a man walk around the corner, he froze. He was a tall man wearing standard Konoha chunin gear with a bandana over his silver hair. _'I know him…'_

 **Flashback-4 Year Old Naruto**

Naruto stood up as he glared at the man in front of him, blood slowly leaked from a cut on his forehead. "What the hell are you even doing here, Demon-boy!? You're never going to become a ninja, why don't you just go find a hole to die in!" Faster than Naruto could blink, the man's foot slammed into his nose, force of the blow sent Naruto flying back, his head impacting a tree…

Naruto slowly raised his head and sent a scathing glare at the man's back as he slowly walked away. The boy's glare never dropped until the chunin entered the building he was trying to get in, large letters over the building said exactly what it was. Konohagakure Ninja Academy

 **End Flashback**

It took everything Naruto had to reign in his chakra as he could feel the Nine-tails in the back of his mind, urging him to destroy the man that had dared cause him harm. However, after only a few seconds, the man looked from Omoi to Naruto and a bead of sweat fell from his forehead as he locked eyes with the boy. He could feel the boy's barely repressed power.

For some reason, he knew he needed to stay away from him…

"Let's go Omoi…" Without wasting a second, Naruto was gone, Omoi having to jog to catch up. "Hey, Nar… G, you ok?" Naruto ignored him as he continued to walk through the village, doing everything he could to keep his mind off the man he just saw.

However, it wasn't long when Omoi got tired of it, he grabbed Naruto's shoulder and pulled him to a stop. "What's wrong!?" Naruto took a quick glance around before he spoke quietly. "I used to know him… From before…" A look of understanding crossed Omoi's face. "You good?" Naruto gave a short nod and they were about to head off, when someone ran into him from behind.

Naruto turned around and saw a boy. He had brown hair and was wearing a long blue scarf with a yellow shirt. "Watch where you're going, kid." Naruto turned around and started to leave when he felt something impact his leg.

Naruto turned around and saw that the boy had kicked his leg and was looking at him with a glare. "Apologize! Foreigner!" Naruto's eyebrow twitched in irritation, he was _not_ in the mood.

Faster than the boy could react, Naruto grabbed the boy's shirt, holding him eye level. "You need to learn to respect your betters, _boy…_ " Naruto let his statement hang as he began releasing some chakra, practically smothering the boy. In an instant he stopped, moving the boy only slightly, directly into the path of a stone that was thrown from a tree.

"AH! That hurt!" However, Naruto completely ignored the boy in favor of staring at the tree. After an instant, a boy dropped down, he was a little shy of 5 foot with black hair and a blue hoodie, his obsidian eyes glared at Naruto in disdain.

"Is there something you want?" The boy continued to glare at Naruto as Omoi just stood off to the side, his mind working through every possible outcome that could occur.

Sasuke spoke for the first time since making his appearance known. "What are you doing here, Cloud ninja? We may have a non-aggression pact with you, but that hardly gives you the right to enter our village freely." Naruto's continued to stare at the boy, hardly registering Konohamaru's renewed struggling.

"If you intend to go around attacking every foreign ninja in your village, you're going to be busy. We're here for the chunin exams…" It was at that moment that two girls walked around the corner, one of them with pink hair and a red dress, the other had black hair with a hint of blue and a purple jacket her eyes identified her as a Hyuga.

The girl with pink hair tilted her head slightly to the side. "Chunin exams, what's that?" Naruto scoffed and ignored her.

Before anyone else could retort, four people dropped to the ground around them. They each wore identical uniforms, the only distinguishing marks being their slightly different masks and their hair. The one directly in front of Naruto stepped forward slightly, his hand resting on his ninjato behind his back. He wore bird mask and had short brown hair. "Release the Sandaime Hokage's grandson, or pay with your life." Naruto stared at the man for an instant before he released his grip, allowing Konohamaru to hit the ground hard. "Happy? Tell that old man to teach his grandson some manners before it gets the brat hurt..." Naruto let his sentence hang and turned around, walking away.

The bird-masked ANBU held an unseen glare on his face. _'No one disrespects Sandaime-sama!"_ With great speed, he charged forward, pulling out his ninjato as he moved. Hi _s_ eyes caught the blade as he spun it around. _'No reason to kill the fool.'_ Just as the blade was about to impact Naruto's shoulder, a hand shot out and caught his wrist, stopping the blade. The ANBU was shocked when he also saw another hand holding the boy's wrist, a strange t-handled kunai between two fingers, less than three inches from his neck, ready to kill him.

"ANBU-san, you should work on your emotional control. You may not have been going in for a kill, but my student was." Everyone turned slightly, focusing on the new arrival, the ANBU recognized her instantly. She was Yugito Nii, the strongest ninja in Kumo, outside of the Raikage himself.

The three ninja stood in a deadlock for a full minute when another ANBU dropped down, this one wearing a 'boar' mask with a white cloak. "ANBU team 2, report!" From the sidelines the three ANBU gave their report. When they finished, they all heard the captain click his tongue. "Ninja of Kumo, you have Konoha's sincerest apologies, please release my soldier so I may discipline him… You may be on your way." Yugito looked at the man for an instant before she gave a slight nod and the three disappeared around a corner. Once they were out of earshot, Yugito stopped them.

"What the hell is the matter with you!? We're here on an important assignment and you try to kill an ANBU!?" Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly at his sensei. "I thought he was trying to kill me, I was merely returning the favor…" Yugito gave a sigh. "All that could have been avoided if you would have just walked away from the boy…" Naruto lowered his head slightly. "He reminded me of before…" With that, he took off, heading down the road… Yugito sighed as she watched him go. _'He doesn't know how to deal with it anymore. He went from being an outcast to just an average boy overnight.'_

Yugito looked towards Omoi with a sigh. "If you follow this road down, you'll pass a BBQ place, grab everyone food and head back to the room… I'm gonna go check on him." Omoi nodded and she took off.

 ***Ten Minutes Later: Top of the Hokage Monument**

Yugito walked up slowly, slightly surprised to find Naruto sitting on the head of the Yondaime Hokage. "You didn't have to follow me…" Yugito just shook her head at her stubborn student. "Yes I did… I left you alone for 20 minutes and you almost beat up the Hokage's grandson and killed an ANBU, imagine what you could do with an hour…" Naruto let out a dry chuckle as Yugito sat next to him.

"You wanna talk about it?" Naruto remained silent for a few minutes, prompting Yugito to lay back, enjoying the mild winter weather of The Land of Fire. After a few minutes of just relaxing, Naruto spoke. "I just thought it was over, you know? Ever since I 'went home' I've just been another kid. Then I ran into a jerk I used to know, and then the brat… I just don't know how I used to deal with it all…" Yugito sat up, resting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Just remember, nobody cares. It doesn't matter what you are… You're you and that's all that matters. Now than, lay down." Naruto gave her a confused look as she leaned up, forcing him onto his back. "I need a pillow." With that, she stretched his arm out and rested her head on his chest.

A bright blush rose onto Naruto's face as his sensei made herself at home, using his chest as a pillow. It was without a doubt, the most intimate thing he had ever done. "W-what are you doing?"

Without a care, she brought her arm around, placing a finger against Naruto's lips. "Shh, time for a cat nap…" With that, she dropped her arm, wrapping it around Naruto's stomach as she started to snore slightly.

Slowly, a small smile appeared on Naruto's face as the day's activities were completely forgotten. He couldn't stop himself from reaching up and brushing a group of bangs behind her ear. "Sweet dreams, Yugito…" With that, Naruto relaxed, wrapping his arm around her lightly.

 ***Hotel Room**

"Really? You think so?" C was looking at Karui and Omoi with something akin to shock. Karui sent the jonin a smirk. "Hell yeah, 'G' has it bad for our sensei…" Darui nodded slightly. "I wouldn't be surprised; he has spent several hours nearly every day with her since he was 6… She's always been something of an idol to him ever since he was younger… I can see that turning into a crush…" Karui shook her head. "This isn't just some crush… Honestly, I think she might even like him too…" Now that had all three shinobi shocked.

"You expect me to believe, that 21 year old Yugito Nii, one of the hottest women in the world, has a thing for her 12 year old genin student?" Karui gave the three a smirk. "I may act like one of the boys, but I'm a girl, through and through. She may not know it, and even if she did, she'd never admit it. But she likes him…"

Darui looked at the time and frowned. "C, I apologize but, can you get a lock on them?" C nodded and closed his eyes. "I got them… I think they're sleeping…" Darui sighed. "Where?" C closed his eyes again, this time for a few seconds. "The Hokage Monument…" Darui nodded and looked to Karui and Omoi. "You guys have a busy day tomorrow so you should get some sleep too. I'm gonna go, I'll keep an eye on them until they wake up." C nodded as Darui left the room.

He sighed as he ran through the village, he wasn't in a huge hurry, but he didn't want to leave them unmonitored for too long. He arrived in less than two minutes and what he saw had him sighing. "Dull…" He climbed a nearby tree and took a seat on one of the branches with a perfect vantage point of the two sleeping jinchuuriki.

 ***7 Hours Later**

Slowly, Naruto began to awaken, he was kind of cold, but also incredibly warm and it was a very unique sensation as he rejoined the world of the conscious. Slowly, his eyes opened. He was shocked into alertness when he felt hot breath fan against his neck. There she was, his sensei and… Well, his sensei, she was wrapped in his arms as her head rested on his chest, her legs tangled up in his own. That was when he figured it out. _'Everywhere that's warm is because of her…'_

His face became a new shade of red, as he realized his hand was resting on her butt. He couldn't help himself as he gave it a slight squeeze, causing Yugito to give off a light moan in her sleep. However, soon, the horror of what he just did caught up with him and all he could feel was shame. _'I just groped her in her sleep, that's wrong!'_

Before he could admonish himself anymore, Yugito shifted and spoke in a sleepy haze. "Hmm, Naruto-kun…"

Faster than he thought was possible, he shot up, waking his bedmate in the process. _'She just said my name! She was dreaming about me!?'_

Yugito slowly shook her head as she was thrown into the world of the living. "What's going on? Who woke me up?" Naruto stared at the woman that was practically sitting on his lap as her chest was less than an inch from his face as she stretched out. "S-s-s-sorry Y-yu-yugito-s-sensei." Yugito's eyes widened as she felt Naruto's breath fan over her covered breasts. Naruto quickly took note of the sun's position. "But I think we are going to be late…" Darui chose that time to show himself. "G is right. Karui and Omoi are on their way to the academy, you have 15 minutes to get there… Good luck, I know you'll do great."

The two stood and didn't say a word as Naruto stretched and checked his gear before nodding and taking off.

Yugito dropped to the ground with her face in her hands as she thought about what just happened. Before long, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Darui looking at her with a sympathetic look on his face. "I wish I knew what to say to make you feel better, but I've never been good at matters of the heart. Hell, Mabui practically had to jump me before I realized she liked me… If you follow your heart, you'll be alright…"

Yugito didn't say anything as Darui left, making his way to the Ninja Academy that the first round would occur in.

 **That's it! I threw in some Naruto/Yugito touchy-feely there, just wanted to get the romance started a little, not much.**

 **If you don't like how the whole thing went down, it started out with Yugito just trying to comfort Naruto and get his mind off the past and she later realized what she did… Imagine your response if you just realized that you are falling for someone 9 years younger than you… I don't know about you guys, but that would put a girl at 14 for me and I can see myself freaking the fuck out.**

 **Anyways, read and review, let me know what you thought of it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I decided to have a little fun with the written test and use a method I've never seen before…**

 **Chapter 7: Written Exam**

Naruto sighed as he made his way through Konoha. _'What was that last night?'_ Before he could dwell on his rather strange relationship with his sensei, he saw the front of the academy with Karui and Omoi pacing in front of it.

"About damn time Na… G!" Naruto just gave Karui a slight shrug. "Me and Yugito passed out, we didn't wake up until about 10 minutes ago."

The other two nodded in understanding and they made their way up the stairs and through the empty hallways. They were each focusing on what was to come. Eventually they found the room; 301. "Ready?" Karui and Omoi gave their teammate a nod as he shoved the door open.

 ***Inside Room 301**

"My name is Kabuto, and you guys really should be quiet, you're drawing an awful lot of attention to yourselves."

The genin rookies look over and notice every other genin sending them a scathing glare. Sakura, Ino and Hinata can't help but shudder slightly. Kiba, however, found no problem with it. "Oh yeah! Well we're going to kick all th-"

 **BANG!**

The door behind them flew open and smashed into the back Kiba's head, causing him to drop to the ground. "Wow, the exams haven't even started and I already got one. That's got to be a record." Everyone looked over and saw three genin from Kumo. It seemed that the ninja from Konoha couldn't decide between glaring at them and giving them a nod. However, Sasuke and Sakura sent the entire team an angry glare while Hinata looked visibly uncomfortable.

With a shrug, Naruto and his team stepped over Kiba as they made their way into the room. They made it all the way to the other side and they waited for the exams to start.

The Konoha rookies were still talking loudly. "As you may or may not know, information is key and I have information on every single ninja here." Before the silver haired boy could continue, Sasuke stepped forward. "I want all the info you have on Rock Lee of Konoha and him, the boy from Kumo." The bespectacled shinobi looked intrigued. "You don't know his name? This will be fun. Let's start with the easy one. Rock Lee of Konoha, he is 13 years old and got zero marks in ninjutsu and genjutsu throughout the academy and average skill in taijutsu. However, while his ninjutsu and genjutsu is still nonexistent, for the last two years he has been training under Might Gai, Konoha's taijutsu master and his taijutsu has jumped leaps and bounds. He's done 55 D-ranks and 7 C-ranks… Now then, let's see, Kumo… Kumo… Kumo… Aha! He's a rookie like you guys, graduated 4 months ago. His name is G… Strange name, age 12, he is the part-time apprentice of the Yondaime Raikage and is skilled in ninjutsu and taijutsu, he has done 127 D-ranks and 3 C-ranks."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "If he only graduated 4 months ago, there's no way he did 127 missions…" Kabuto nodded. "That's true in Konoha, but you see, in Kumo, they take care of team assignments and D-rank missions at the beginning of their 3rd year so that they can get right in to C-ranks after graduation."

Before he could continue, the room was flooded with KI, the source was a large man in a black leather jacket at the front of the room. "Shut the hell up, I sure hope you don't think that being here now means anything! I'm Ibiki Morino and for right now, your worst nightmare."

The genin quickly quieted down, backing away from the man, if only slightly. Ibiki sent them a smirk that sent a chill down all of their spines. "Allow me to introduce my execution squad…" Suddenly, in a large cloud of smoke, 24 people arrived, each giving off the aura of an experienced ninja. "Everyone come here and turn in your paperwork, in exchange, you'll receive a seat number, you will sit down without another word. Anyone who speaks is gone…"

The proctor let his words hang, tempting anyone to speak… However, they apparently believed him since they all lined up without making a noise.

After ten minutes, Naruto finally got his seat, he was unfortunately, on the very end of one of the rows, two feet away from an examiner with spiky black hair with a goatee and a piece of white tape crossing his nose. The chunin sent him a smirk. Next to him was a Konoha ninja wearing a brown long sleeve shirt and black pants, his hair was covered by a brown bandana with his forehead protector. He looked around and found Karui and Omoi, they were both in the very last row, but were towards opposite ends.

Ibiki stepped forward, getting everyone's attention. "I'm going to pass out a test, you will not begin until I say so. If you do, you will be removed from the rest of the exams… Along with your entire team." After a few minutes, everyone had a test… "Now then, here's how it's going to happen. You're going to start out with 10 points, one missed answer is minus one point. There will be no cheating, the ninja around the room are there with the sole purpose of catching you cheating. If you are caught cheating, you lose two points. If you get to zero, you're gone… Then, the tenth question is a beast of its own. It will be given verbally in 45 minutes. Begin."

Naruto flipped his test over and looked at the first question. Your target is 46 meters away at a height of 4 meters above your position. You have allies 2 meters in front of you at a height of 2 meters to their head. What angle of throw will be required if you throw at 194 fps with a downward wind speed of 11 mph?

Naruto read the question again, and then again… _'What the fuck is this!? There's no way a chunin would need to know this! Wait a minute… Two points for cheating…'_ It only took the boy a few minutes to realize… _'Cheat! But how? I'm not really an information gathering ninja…'_

Karui looked at the paper in front of her like it grew a second head. AI EVI RMRNE SJ XLI RMKLX ZERMWL MRXS XLI HEVORIWW AMXLSYX E WMKLX AI WLEPP WPEC SYV IRIQMIW AMXLSYX JVMKLX ERH FVMRK SYV ZMPPEKI MRXS XLI PMKLX _'It's obviously a code, but I don't even know what half this shit means! Me and Naruto are fucked! Omoi should be alright, he's always been good at shit like this…'_

Omoi looked at the code with a smirk. _'I do love puzzles…'_ He read through the code a dozen times before his smirk grew. _'It's a basic cipher code!'_

After a few moments, Naruto realized that the ninja next to him was easily and quickly writing each and every answer down, much faster than should be possible. _'Unless he already knows the answers! They placed plants so we could cheat off them!'_ A smirk crossed Naruto's face as he began to work his plan. Naruto was sure to keep his face blank the entire time. With slow movements, Naruto pulled one of his kunai from his pouch, giving a mental smirk. _'I never thought I'd be using it already. Good thing his pouch is on his left side.'_ He discretely slipped the kunai into the man's pouch and he was none the wiser.

He raised his hand and got one of the chunin's attention. "Hey, chunin guy, can I use the bathroom? I think the test is getting to me…" The chunin stared at the boy for a minute before standing up. "Fine, let's go." When they got to the back of the room, the chunin latched wrist and ankle cuffs around him. "We don't need you trying anything funny…" Naruto gave the man a smile and the two left the room. Naruto looked around as they walked down the hallway. "So, I never got your name, I'm G…You were the gate guard that was passed out when we showed up." The chunin gave a slight chuckle at that. "Yeah, I'm Kotetsu." Naruto nodded as he seemed to be thinking. "I think I've heard of you before, what's your last name?" Kotetsu looked shocked at that. "Kotetsu Hagane…" Naruto was silent for a second before he shook his head. "Sorry, it doesn't ring any bells." The chunin shrugged. "Not a big deal, I'm more of the laze around and sleep type than the get famous type." Naruto nodded and the chunin never noticed his smirk.

Naruto sighed as he relieved himself. "That test sure is something else; I've never seen questions like that before in my life." Kotetsu sighed. "Kid, don't bother, I'm not giving you any answers." Naruto sighed as he went to wash his hands. "That's a shame, it would have been easier that way. Not to mention less painful…" The chunin's eyes widened when he saw Naruto's hands in a seal. " **Black Lightning: Electromagnetic Murder!** " Kotetsu's eyes widened when the black lightning traveled through the cable he held attached to the cuffs. The amount of voltage that surged through the chunin's body cut off any vocal response or attempt at retaliation.

For nearly an entire minute, Naruto pushed on, forcing more and more black lightning into the man's body until he was sure it had done its job. With a sigh, he released his jutsu and the chunin dropped to the ground. He walked over and felt the man's neck, pleased when he found the man was still alive.

While still cuffed, Naruto formed a cross with his fingers. " **Shadow Clone Jutsu!** " In a cloud of smoke, a second Naruto appeared and searched the chunin until he found the key. The clone quickly unlocked him and they went to work, tying the chunin up with some ninja wire before gagging him. They hid the chunin in the last stall, partially hidden behind the toilet. _'There are no good spots in here and I don't want to risk dragging him to a classroom… I know._ ' Naruto jumped up and broke the light bulb hanging over the stall, bathing the stall in darkness and shadow. He easily readjusted the man's body and began tying up his clone with the cuffs. Now, a shadow clone was held captive as Naruto went through three quick hand seals. " **Transformation Jutsu!** " In the place of Naruto, was Kotetsu Hagane… "Idiot actually thought I just wanted his name… It'd be bad if someone was calling me and I didn't know who I was…"

Just as he opened the bathroom door, someone else did too, shocking Naruto. He was surprised to see another ninja from the exams. It was a kid from Suna wearing an all-black suit with cat ears. 'Kotetsu' and the other chunin merely exchanged a nod as they walked by each other. A soon as the bathroom door closed, both Naruto and Kankuro let out a breath of relief.

 ***** **Exam Room**

Sasuke Uchiha frowned as he looked around the room. _'With these questions and the point system, the fact that they want us to cheat is obvious. I just don't know how…'_

His eyes found the back of Sakura's head as he desperately looked around the room. That was when he saw it and a smirk crossed his face. _'What do you know, Sakura, you are good for something.'_ Sakura leaned just off to the side, revealing her test to him.

Sakura crossed her fingers as she leaned slightly to the side, looking down at her test. _'I made my answers extra dark so that maybe he could see them… I hope so…'_

Sasuke started writing down the answers he could easily make out. He only needed a few to pass anyways. Most ninja would never be able to make out what was written, but he was no ordinary ninja. The eyes of the Uchiha clan, even without the legendary Sharingan are superior to any eyes but the Byakugan, allowing him to read the letters from almost ten feet away.

 ***With Karui**

She looked around the room with a glare. _'Damn it! What the hell do I do!? I'm running out of time and from the looks of it, Omoi is still working on the code problem…'_

After a few seconds, her eyes locked onto Naruto's empty seat. _'And where the hell did he run off to!?'_

 ***Jonin Lounge; Academy**

Huddled around the TVwere 6 jonin, they were Kakashi Hatake, Kurenai Yuuhi, Asuma Sarutobi, Might Guy, Yugito Nii, and Darui.

Kakashi gave an eye smile as he looked over his shoulder to Yugito. "Seems like all our students had a sure fire way of getting the answers! Your ninja is still in the bathroom while your kunoichi hasn't done anything. At least the boy is good at codes, but he seems stumped on the others."

Yugito just sent the man a smirk as she remained quiet. However, inside, she was quite nervous. _'How are you going to do this, Naruto? Karui and Omoi are looking to you for leadership, don't let them down…'_

 ***Exam Room**

In the back of the room, Kotetsu and Naruto walked in, causing the chunin near the door to look at them in suspicion. "About damn time, Kotetsu, I was about to send a rescue squad…" 'Kotetsu' gave a light scoff. "Damn kid didn't say anything about having the Hershey squirts…" A bunch of the chunin started laughing as Naruto blushed in embarrassment.

"Go sit down kid, you only have about 20 minutes left…" Naruto was making his way to his seat when suddenly…

"GGGGGGAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

The man in the seat next to his started having a seizure, he was shaking, pale and his eyes were rolled into the back of his head, it only lasted a few seconds, but there wasn't a single person that wasn't watching the events. Naruto didn't know what to do… "Get out of the way, kid!" 'Kotetsu' pushed 'Naruto' onto the desk before he grabbed the man with the seizure by the shoulders and pulled him out of the row. He looked over to the chunin that sat next to him. "Can you take him to medical?" The young chunin nodded quickly and picked the man up.

'Kotetsu' walked over to the man's desk and picked up the sheet that was on it. He mentally smirked when he saw that it was blank.

After a few minutes he stood up, walking until he stood right in front of 'Naruto'. "You had something to do with that, didn't you!?" 'Naruto's' eyes went wide and he quickly shook his head.

 **BANG!** 'Naruto' jumped when 'Kotetsu' slammed his hands on his desk. "If I had any proof, I would have you disqualified for attacking a Konoha shinobi!" Without another word, Kotetsu walked away, he was pacing, staring at Naruto. Karui was looking at him with amusement and she muttered something under her breath. In an instant, 'Kotetsu' was behind her. "I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you…" Karui sent the man a slight glare. "I said, only G, could get a man, that mad…" 'Kotetsu's' glare was fierce as he stared at her.

"I hope you haven't been cheating… Two points!" Kotetsu looked at that row's chunin with interest. "Sorry Kotetsu, that's only her second strike, she still has 6 points." As 'Kotetsu' stormed away, a nearly microscopic piece of paper fell from his hand, landing on Karui's desk. She opened it discretely and was shocked when she saw the answers to the test. _'Naruto! I knew you would come up with something!'_

As he walked by, Omoi noticed the chunin drop a piece of paper on his desk, confused, he opened it up… _'Damn, I was getting nervous for a second there…'_ Omoi began copying all the other answers down onto his own sheet, giving a slight smirk when he noticed he had the code right.

 ***Jonin Lounge**

Kakashi sent Yugito an eye smile. "Man, your genin must have really pissed Kotetsu off while he was in the bathroom, I've never seen him with this much energy before. I must add that placing the lightning kunai was genius though, even watching for it, I almost missed it. Too bad Kotetsu got the paper before your student could."

Yugito shrugged and continued to watch the screen. "I have faith in my genin…"

 **Exam Room**

It was only five minutes later that the test ended and Ibiki called pencils down.

"Now then, are you all ready for the tenth question?" Everyone must have thought that it was rhetorical because nobody answered. "If you wish to take the tenth question remain seated, otherwise make your way from the room."

Now the genin were confused and Kiba stood up, glaring at the man. "Why the hell would we come here if we're just going to walk away!?" The cold look Ibiki sent the Inuzuka boy had everyone shuddering slightly. "Because, if you fail this test, you die…" Every genin in the room's eyes went wide. "WHAT!?" Ibiki's smirk grew even darker. "You didn't mishear. Ever since you entered this room, you've been breathing in large doses of arsenic. If you walk away right now, you will be given the antidote and be on your way. However, if you stay and fail, we will try and get your corpse home in a timely manner…" Ibiki let his words hang, sending chills down each of their spines.

From the sides, Kotetsu's eyes were wide for just a moment before he took a deep breath and calmed his nerves. He locked eyes with Karui and Omoi and they shared a slight nod. _'No sacrifice, no victory… Ninja of Kumo never fail their mission!'_

While the Kumo ninja took it well, the others weren't so willing.

Temari of Suna stood up with a glare. "You can't do this! Our villages are allies!" Ibiki's smirk never changed. "You think we're only going to kill you? Don't count on it. If their jonin-sensei overestimated their abilities, then our ninja will be lying next to you at the end of the day."

One of the Ame ninja spoke, his voice shaky as he mustered the courage to even open his mouth. "What about our village leaders, if they find out about this, you're facing war…"

"HA! Yeah right! When your leaders sent you here, they did so knowing that six out of ten don't survive!"

The room was dead silent for nearly an entire minute when finally a man stood. He was an older genin from Konoha with a goatee. "I can't do this! I'm not ready to die!"

Kotetsu's eyes widened as he realized that he was in his row. With a quick glance at his clipboard, he mentally began to freak out. _'How the fuck can this guy read this!? 5? No 58? No... Oh!'_ "Number 50 you fail, along with 101 and 134… Pack your stuff and leave."

Before 'Kotetsu' could finish his sentence, another ninja stood, this one was the boy from Ame. "Sorry you guys…" Naruto chuckled as he realized that the floodgates were open. Soon, dozens of hands went in the air. Before long, only the more steely eyed ninja remained.

Ibiki's eyes scanned the crowd for any hint of fear he could use, but found none. "Last chance for survival, if you wish to leave, raise your hand now." After a few seconds, nobody even made a move, prompting Ibiki to give a slightly smile. "Well then, congratulations on passing …" It took the ninja a second to process what the man said.

"Pass?" It was Omoi who spoke, his voice laced with confusion. Ibiki's creepy smile crossed his face again. "Yep, you have nothing to worry about, there was never any poison." However, Kiba was less than satisfied. "If that's all we had to do, than what was the point of the rest of the test!?" Ibiki's smile hardly changed. "Information is the most important asset a shinobi can have. As most, if not all of you realized, this test was too hard for the average chunin to pass. However, we placed several chunin around the room to give you someone to copy from." Slowly, Ibiki began unraveling his bandana. "Information isn't enough, you need to make sure it is accurate information. This is what can happen if you base your mission around false information." Suddenly, the entire room gasped slightly at the sight of Ibiki's scarred head. Burns and cuts covered the man's skull.

The large man was about to continue but his eyes darted towards the window, only to see a black ball smashing right into it, sending glass flying as a black banner was stuck into the roof with kunai.

 ***Jonin Lounge**

Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai sighed. "There sure is no lack of sadism in this exam…" Yugito looked confused as she watched a woman unfurl herself from her banner, revealing herself to be an attractive woman around the same age with very generous curves that weren't hidden by the mesh bodysuit she wore.

Yugito raised an eyebrow at the woman's appearance. "Who is that?" Kurenai looked slightly embarrassed. "She's my best friend and Ibiki's apprentice in the art of torture."

Yugito looked at the Konoha shinobi with confusion. "What's with Konoha using the Torture and Interrogation Squad for something like the chunin exams?" Kakashi could only shrug and give her an eye smile. "It's how we roll…"

 ***Exam Room**

"I'm the second exam proctor! The incredibly sexy Anko Miturashi! I hope you're ready to die!" The woman held her pose for a minute before Ibiki peeked around the banner. "You're early again, Anko." The purple haired woman's face went red when Ibiki called her out. However, she caught sight of how many genin were left. "Wow, still 17 teams, are you going soft on me, Ibiki?" Ibiki didn't respond to his assistant and Anko started looking at each of the potential chunin, mentally judging on their ability. However, she stopped when she came across Naruto. _'Hmm, focused but not overconfident, well-toned signifying a lot of physical training, not to mention his chakra levels aren't half bad either. He's probably going to make chunin, I'm just curious.'_

Anko shocked the clone when she sent a kunai, straight for his face. He was unable to dodge in time, but brought his arm up to protect his face, causing the kunai to imbed itself deep into the boy's forearm. "Gah, you crazy bi…"

 **Poof**

Anko, Ibiki, and all the chunin were shocked when the boy went up in a cloud of smoke. Anko turned to Ibiki with an incredulous look on her face. "You let a shadow clone take your test?" Ibiki's eyes were narrowed on where the clone had been. "I suppose since he isn't here, he fails his test, Number 48, 132 and 111, you fail…"

"You're a real bitch you know that!" Everyone looked over, shocked at Kotetsu as he stood, glaring at the special jonin in the front of the room. Anko narrowed her eyes at the man. "Excuse me? Did you just ask me to kill you?"

Kotetsu just scoffed as he stared defiantly at the woman. "No, I said you fucked up a perfectly good plan because you're impulsive, brash and immature." Anko's eyes narrowed as she gripped a kunai, ready to kill the stupid chunin.

 **Poof**

Everyone was surprised when Kotetsu was surrounded by a cloud of smoke. _'Transformation?'_ After a few seconds the smoke cleared, revealing Naruto. "Your chunin is in the last stall of the bathroom, bound and gagged." Everyone in the room had wide eyes. _'He beat Kotetsu and didn't even give off enough chakra for us to sense it!?'_

 ***Jonin Lounge**

Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai and Asuma each had their jaws dropped while Yugito and Darui chuckled. "Things are never boring with G around, are they?" The Konoha jonin still couldn't believe what they saw.

 ***Exam Room**

After a minute of shock, Ibiki spoke again. "Impressive, I guess you pass after all." Naruto did not look happy as he took his old seat. _'Damn it! I was hoping for some inside information by posing as Kotetsu…'_

Anko however, was staring at the boy with interest. "Your squad leaders know where and when you need to meet tomorrow, don't be late."

 ***Following Morning**

The remaining genin gathered outside a large fence, it was lined with signs warning people away. Omoi couldn't help himself. "Well, this looks charming…" Naruto smirked as he looked around.

In a cloud of smoke, Anko appeared, standing on the fence. "Welcome, genin to what will probably be your last days among the living. This here is Training Ground 44, more commonly known as the Forest of Death."

Towards the back of the group, Sakura gulped slightly as an ominous feeling washed over her. She looked towards her teammates and saw sweat falling from Sasuke's forehead and Hinata shivered slightly.

"Each team will receive either a heaven or earth scroll. Your goal, is to acquire the other one before arriving at the tower in the middle of the forest. Anything goes…"

 ***20 Minutes Later**

Naruto stretched out his back as they arrived at their gate. "Man, am I the only one that didn't sleep well last night?"

Karui couldn't help it as she rolled her eyes. "That's because you were missing your funbag twins." Naruto looked at his teammate in confusion. "What…?" Karui chuckled as she started groping her chest. "Sensei's…" Naruto's face went beet red after that. Eager to change the subject, Naruto brought up their situation. "Ok, we have a Heaven scroll and need an Earth."

Omoi nodded as he got involved. "Yeah, I figure we have two possible options here, we can either run around the end of the forest and hope we find someone, or we can head straight to the tower and try to ambush anyone that makes it there." The other two Kumo ninja thought for a moment before Karui spoke. "Why not both? We can do a chevron movement pattern towards the tower and cover more ground on our way to the tower. If we don't get the other scroll by then, we can set up an ambush…" Naruto and Omoi nodded, slightly shocked and their faces displayed said shock. Karui looked at the two in confusion. "What's wrong?" That snapped them out as they seemed embarrassed now. "Well, that's actually a really good idea…" Karui's eyes narrowed at where they were going. "So?" Omoi placed a hand on her shoulder. "Well, you're not exactly the 'good idea' type…" Before Omoi could move, her right fist swung around, catching his jaw. "SHUT THE HELL UP, OMOI!"

As they were discussing, a chunin landed next to them. "The exam starts in two minutes, at the sound of the bell, you may enter the forest."

 **BING!**

Suddenly, over 60 battle ready genin shot over the fence, ready for a fight to the death.

 **That's it! I can't believe I devoted an entire chapter just to the Written Exams… Let me know what you thought, I'm curious. Now, you might notice Sasuke doesn't have his Sharingan yet, he doesn't have it because they never went to Wave. The only reason they got their first C-rank is because Naruto complained…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome to Ch. 8 of KTJ and I hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own Naruo.**

 **Chapter 8: Forest of Death**

Naruto glanced around as Omoi took the lead with him and Karui at his flanks, Omoi's eyes focused mainly on the compass in his hand as they moved through the woods. They were making good time as they moved in a zigzag pattern towards the tower.

They had been on the move for over an hour when Karui signaled a stop. They crouched low as she spoke in a quiet whisper. "I sense someone to the East about 20 yards…" Naruto nodded and they slowly and quietly made their way towards their new targets. As they approached, they heard some voices. "We should set a trap here and just reap the benefits of anyone that falls in it…" In an instant, all three of them stopped on a branch high above the forest floor.

The Kumo ninja looked down and noticed three Konoha ninja, all standing out in the open, seemingly doing nothing. Naruto spoke, keeping his voice quiet. "Well, if what I heard during the first exam is correct, then the boy with the jacket is an Aburame and the boy with the dog is an Inuzuka… I don't like this one bit. They are both tracking clans of Konoha…" Omoi's eyes narrowed as his eyes took in every aspect of the situation.

The Inuzuka spoke again as his nose started twitching and he started looking around. "Looks like we've got some company." Any hope of catching them off guard was thrown out by his smirk.

Omoi's mind worked in overdrive. "They clearly know where we are, but want us to engage them… Why? Do either of you see any traps?" Both Naruto and Karui shook their heads in the negative.

Meanwhile, on the ground, Kiba was getting confused. He looked at Shino, trying to figure out what was happening. Shino spoke, his voice quiet. "They are just outside the hunting grounds…"

Kiba looked annoyed before he turned to the only kunoichi on their team. "Hey Yakumo, think you can trick them into moving closer?" Yakumo Kurama was for all intents and purposes, a weak girl. However, she more than made up for her lack of physical strength with her impossibly powerful genjutsu use. She had straight brown hair with brown eyes and she wore a purple kimono with slits on both thighs and red mesh armor underneath. Without saying a word, she pulled out a notebook and a brush, she began drawing…

The Kumo ninja narrowed their eyes when they saw the girl start to work. Karui was about to charge, but Naruto held his arm in front of her, waiting.

Only a few seconds later, the Kumo nin turned around when they heard the distinctive sound of metal flying through the air, their eyes widened when they saw six kunai flying towards them. However, they settled down when they noticed their trajectory. "They're too low…" All six kunai imbed into the branch they were standing on. However, their eyes widened when they saw the burning piece of paper on all of them.

"Move!" The Kumo ninja jumped forward, landing on a branch closer to their targets. However, the explosion never happened.

In the back of his mind, Naruto heard a voice. " **Pathetic, you didn't even sense the chakra entering your system…** " Naruto's eyes narrowed as he realized what that meant. _'Genjutsu… These guys are good. '_ Naruto looked to his teammates. "The girl uses genjutsu…"

Yakumo's eyes widened in shock. _'How did he figure it out so quickly? Oh well, it doesn't matter now that they are within the hunting grounds of the leeches.'_

Naruto's eyes widened in shock when he felt his shoulder start to burn, he looked down and noticed a giant leech attached to his arm, sucking the blood from the limb. Soon after, he felt one on his neck as well. "What the hell is this!?" When he looked over, his eyes widened because Karui had two on her left leg and Omoi already had four attached to his arms, leg and neck.

Kiba's voice carried over to Naruto's ears. "Those giant leeches are some of the most powerful predators in the Land of Fire. One of those things can suck a human body dry in 5 minutes..."

Omoi could hardly see straight and dropped to a knee when his vision began to swim as his body experienced his first case of anemia. He was too weak and couldn't even process what was happening as he lost his footing and his body started to plummet. Naruto knew he had to act quick, and he did. He jumped from the branch, kicking off to increase his speed and managed to catch his teammate, landing on his back and cushioning his fall. The second they hit the ground, the second half of the trap was triggered and Naruto and Omoi were lifted up in a large net.

Kiba smirked as he looked at their lone, free teammate. "Listen, give us your scroll and you get to live. Sounds like a pretty good deal to me." By this point, Karui was starting to see double as she drew her blade and sliced the leeches on her legs in half. "Before these exams are done, I'm going to run you through." To accent her point, Karui flicked the leech blood from her blade. Faster than any of the Konoha ninja expected, Karui moved. Shino's eyes widened when Karui appeared in front of him, the tip of her sword covered in his blood.

"Without the Aburame, the Leeches are unbiased." As though to accent her point, leeches began falling towards Kiba and Yakumo. However, Kiba moved quickly, landing a solid elbow to Karui's face, sending her skidding. Kiba started to go through hand seals as the small white dog landed on his shoulder. " **Man-Beast Clone Ju-** "

" **Guillotine Drop!** "

 **BOOM!**

Yakumo's eyes showed fear when Naruto's leg smashed into Kiba's head, and in turn, clipping Akamaru. The dog-boy was imbedded into a shallow crater in the ground, unmoving. Yakumo quickly pulled out her notepad…

Naruto stood tall, carrying Omoi over his shoulder as he stared down the last member of their team. "Oh, look at this, the little kiddies from Kumo are trying to act tough." Naruto quickly turned around, shocked to see all of the Konoha rookies, glaring down at him and ready to attack. However, it only took him a second to realize he was in another genjutsu. _'I was never good at breaking genjutsu, but I bet if she's unconscious it will shatter._ Yakumo's eyes widened when Naruto's fist slammed into her cheek, shattering the illusion and leaving her unconscious.

Naruto turned to Karui. "Let's hurry and find their scroll. These damn leeches are pissing me off." To accent his point, Naruto turned quickly, letting a kunai fly and impale a leech that was about to latch itself onto Karui. It only took Karui a few minutes to find the scroll in Shino's tool-pouch. "Shit! It's another heaven…"

"Take it…Let's go before more of those leeches fall…" Naruto readjusted Omoi on his shoulder and the two took off, Karui was hobbling slightly from the wounds on her leg. Naruto spotted a small cave after a few minutes. "Let's rest, if it wasn't for 'you know what' I'd be unconscious by now, I can only imagine how you feel." Karui nodded and the two made a dash for the rock outcrop.

Naruto quickly laid Omoi down. "You should get some sleep too, when one of you wakes up, I'll take a nap…" Karui looked like she wanted to argue, but just ended up yawning. "Ok, be safe." Naruto nodded as she passed out, right next to Omoi.

Naruto went to work setting up a ninja wire net at the end of the cave. He looked down at the ninja wire tied around his wrist. " **Black Lightning: Electromagnetic Murder.** " Black lightning surged around every wire and Naruto smiled, letting his jutsu fade. "That will work for anyone stupid enough to just barge in…" With a sigh, Naruto pulled a ration bar from his pack, wincing as he ate the brick of what he is sure is some combination of rat feces, dog urine and chocolate, there was definitely some chocolate. "God these things suck…"

 ***Same Time With Team Kakashi**

Sasuke glanced around right before he opened his pants. He couldn't help but sigh in relief. "Man, I've been holding this for almost an hour..." Sasuke pulled his pants back up and was about to head back towards his teammates when the sound of a breaking twig caught his attention. Instantly, Sasuke was facing the noise, his kunai was imbedded into a large rabbit. He couldn't help but sigh in irritation. "Well, we can have it for dinner…" Just as he reached down to pick up the animal he killed, his teammate's voice called out. " **Pale Bottom!** " He whips his head around and is shocked when he sees Hinata slamming the heel of her hand into an Ame ninja's chest, sending him careening to the ground.

He was shocked as he looked at his normally shy and quiet teammate, he had never seen her act so fierce. However, it only lasted a second as a blush crossed her face and she started to fiddle with her fingers. "Hinata, how did you know I was under attack?" Hinata's blush intensified as she thought about it. "Err, I um, was using my Byakugan to watch your back… I uh, thought this might happen…"

Sasuke gave the Hyuga a nod as both Hinata and Sasuke turn their head when they hear their other teammate yelling for them. "Hinata! Where did you go?" Sasuke called out to her. "Over here Sakura…" Sakura walked through some foliage and scowled slightly as she saw Sasuke and Hinata, alone in the woods. _'She better not be trying anything with him!'_ Sasuke turned to Sakura and gestured to the Ame ninja on the ground at their feet. "Sakura, can you check him, see if he has their scroll on him?" Sakura nodded quickly and got to work. "No, sorry Sasuke…" The veins around Hinata's eyes pulsed as she focused on their surroundings, looking for the rest of the Ame team. However, what she saw was a wave of chakra heading for them.

"WATCH OUT!" All three Konoha ninja jumped to the side, avoiding the wall of wind that likely would have sent them flying.

"My oh my, I never thought I would see an Uchiha and Hyuga cooperating with such great teamwork."

The three Konoha ninja turned and saw a kunoichi from Kusa, a grin that sent a chill down each of their spins.

 ***With Team Kurenai 9 Hours Later**

Shino grunted as he dragged Kiba's body over to a small tree with a hollow base. Yakumo's body was already resting peacefully as Akamaru rested on her stomach, both were hidden away from any potential enemies. _'Even after catching them with the leeches, they managed to beat us. I never expected the kunoichi to be so fast, she is faster than Sasuke was during graduation. I never did research on Kumo since they have never accepted the invitation to the chunin exams before. I wonder why they decided to now. I will have to do all the research I can, just in case I have to fight them at a later date.'_ Finally, Shino managed to drag the Inuzuka's unmoving body into the tree and hung a quickly made concealing blanket over the entrance, giving the appearance of a solid tree. With his work done, Shino collapsed, blood soaking through the bandages on his chest. Within seconds, Shino too, was asleep.

 ***With Team Yugito**

Naruto sighed as he shook the last drops of urine away. He quickly pulled up his pants as he looked at the sky. "It must be around midnight now." Some noise in the cave got the boy's attention and he quickly made his way back in, only to see Karui standing up, yawning. "How long was I out?" Naruto shrugged. "Not really sure, I'd say around 10 hours…" Karui nodded as she gestured to her spot. "You must be dead on your feet, get some sleep…"

Naruto nodded and weaved his way through the ninja wire net, he walked up to her and handed her the end of the ninja wire. "Just channel some lightning chakra and it should make a decent shield. Wake us up at sunrise, I'd like to get an early start, we're still too far from the tower for my liking." Karui nodded in agreement and he was out in a matter of seconds.

 ***5 Hours Later**

Karui sighed in boredom as she looked out at the moon. _'The skies are pretty clear here, but it's nothing compared to back home…'_

Karui pulled out her sword and began to check it over and ran her finger across the edge, leaving a small trail of blood along the edge. "Perfect."

"Hey look, a cave! We can rest there for the night! Then we'll go after those leaf bastards!" Karui's eyes widened when she heard the voice of a male genin. Without even looking, he ran in, only to get tangled up in the wire web. "What the hell?" The man was a Suna nin, he wore a standard tan cloak with a white neck protector with the village symbol. He looked up a second later, only for his eyes to widen in shock as Karui's fierce yellow eyes almost seemed to bore into his soul. "Welcome to the domain of Kumo. **Lightning Release: Wave of Inspiration!** "

A second ninja of Suna ran up behind his teammate just as his eyes went wide with pain, he wore the standard neck protector and had strange green marks on his cheeks, a roll of cloth hung from his shoulder. He was flanked by a kunoichi, she had short blonde hair in fauxhawk and she held a kunai in her right hand.

The two Suna nin glared at the lone Kumo ninja in anger. "You're going to pay for that! Hand over your scroll and you might live." Karui merely raised an eyebrow at the two. It was at that time, that she got a good look at them. They were covered in cuts and bruises and the girl's left arm was in a make-shift sling. "No, I'm only going to give you one chance, grab your comrade and run, or I'll bury you." All three ninja tightened their stances to prepare for combat. Suddenly, without warning, Karui shot forward, shocking the Suna ninja at her speed. The boy managed to jump to the side, avoiding her downward slash. However, she was unable to be idle as she blocked the kunoichi's kunai slash. Her eyes widened slightly as she saw a bit of green liquid drip from the kunai. _'Poison!'_

Karui felt something wrap around her leg and was unable to do anything when the boy literally yanked her foot out from underneath her. However, she was nothing if not agile, using the momentum from her fall, Karui threw her foot forward, catching the jaw of the charging kunoichi at the same time as she let her sword fly, straight at the cloth wielding ninja. The cloth shot up protectively in front of him, but it wasn't enough, the sword sliced through it and caught him in the face, leaving a deep gash from his forehead down to his cheek, miraculously missing his eye.

It only took the redhead a second to recover and she quickly dropped into a taijutsu stance. _'Son of a bitch.'_ They were back to square one, only this time, they were more injured and she had no weapon.

"I suggest you hand over your scroll before you turn tail and run." The two Suna nins' eyes widened when they looked over and saw Naruto and Omoi, rested and combat ready. The two Suna nin shared a quick look as they slowly got out of their stance. "W-we don't have our scroll, it was already taken." Naruto narrowed his eyes and Karui retrieved her blade, placing it at the neck of their unconscious comrade. "Who took it?" The two Suna nin seemed genuinely worried for their teammate. "They were Konoha nin, two of them. They were completely covered in black with only their eyes visible. Only, they both wore glasses."

The three Kumo ninja continued to stare at them for a few minutes when Karui spoke up. "They were pretty beat up when they got here. I wouldn't be surprised if they got their asses kicked once already." Omoi seemed to stare at the two for a moment. "Let's go… I don't feel like killing two helpless ninja over a scroll they probably don't have."

Naruto and Karui nodded in agreement. "Good call, this is taking too long." Naruto looked at his two teammates and they all nodded before they shot off into the trees.

The three Kumo ninja were jumping through the trees, heading straight for the tower when Naruto turned to his teammates. "For all we know, every available Earth scroll has already been taken to the tower… We need to hurry and cut off any team we see."

They had been running through the trees for nearly two hours and Omoi looked at the tower. _'We're about two hours away still…'_ Omoi was about to open his mouth and let his teammate know, when they heard a shout. " **Decapitating Airwaves!** " The Kumo ninja couldn't help but grin as Naruto turned to his teammate. "Fighting means multiple teams… Things are looking up." They arrived and were overlooking a clearing with a large hollow tree. In front of the tree were 5 ninja, a pink haired Konoha kunoichi in a red dress next to an unconscious black haired Konoha shinobi with a bowl cut wearing green spandex. Across from them was the only team in the exam from the Sound Village.

The pink haired kunoichi ran over to the downed boy as she tried to revive him. "Lee! Are you alright!? Lee!" The lone Sound kunoichi stepped forward, letting three senbon fly, nailing the pink haired kunoichi in the shoulder. "AAAAHHHH!"

Soon, the only kunoichi on the sound team appeared behind the Konoha kunoichi, holding her by the hair. The Sound ninja looked at her fellow kunoichi with disgust. "Little girls like you make me sick to my stomach. I bet you spend more time a week putting on make-up and doing your hair than you do training… Don't you!?"

"As amusing as it is to watch, I only have one question. Do either of you have an Earth scroll?" The four coherent ninja turned towards the tree and saw the lone team from Kumo, standing there, ready to attack.

The boy closest to them glared at them. "Yeah! We do! Not that you'll care. ONCE YOU'RE DEAD! **DECAPITATING AIR WAVES!** "

A gust of wind shot from small tubes imbedded into to the boy's palms. The attack kicked up massive amounts of dust and nobody could see anything. After a whole minute, the dust cleared and Sakura was shocked. The tree that the Kumo ninja had been standing on, was in pieces, the blades in the blast of wind tearing them asunder.

"That is quite the jutsu you have there." All five ninja in the clearing turned around, shocked to see the team from Kumo standing behind the team from Sound, Naruto leaning against a tree. A vein pulsed on Zaku's head. "YOU'RE ALL DEAD! **EXTREME DECAPITATING AIRWAVES!** "

From off to the side, Karui turned to Naruto. "You should have made more than two sets of clones, this is pretty funny. A couple more and he might blow a gasket." Naruto and Omoi chuckled at that as they watched Zaku pant away his frustrations. Naruto turned to his teammates after his face turned serious. "Let's make this quick, I want to get to the tower as fast as possible." The amused look on Karui's and Omoi's faces was gone, replaced with the eyes of a shinobi ready to carry out a mission.

In an instant they were gone. Karui was charging straight for Zaku as her blade glinted in the sun that broke through the thick forest. Omoi charged at the lone kunoichi, his blade secured in its sheath as his hand gripped the hilt. Naruto went right up the middle towards the apparent leader, a kunai clutched tightly in his right hand.

It was over in an instant, Zaku's and Kin's head fell neatly to the ground as Naruto let Dosu's body' slip from his kunai. On the sidelines, seven sets of eyes widened in shock and horror. They watched as the team from Kumo operated like a well-oiled machine, Naruto instantly taking a defensive position as the others began searching for the scroll. After only a moment, Karui's voice rang out. "I got it, Earth scroll, just like he said." Naruto nodded and the three were about to take off when Sakura's voice stopped them.

"W-wait… Why did you help us?" The Kumo ninja did indeed stop as they looked at the girl. Karui looked at her like she was stupid as she held up the Earth scroll. "I'll give you one guess…" Sakura actually seemed downtrodden at that. Omoi cleared his throat. "Let's go, we want to make sure we get to the tower early…" Naruto and Karui nodded and they once again prepared to jump off. However this time, it was not a question or an enemy, it was a chakra. Naruto's eyes shot to the hollow tree as he felt a vile chakra.

Naruto's mind was reeling. _'It's so similar to Kyubi's, but while his is filled with hatred, it's as though this chakra is pure evil… This might be interesting.'_

Slowly, from the hollow tree a silhouette appeared, everything about it seemed normal, but it seemed to glow with a purple outline. After a moment, Sakura's meek voice caught everyone's attention. "S-Sasuke, is that you?"

The sillouette cleared as it stepped forward and revealed Sasuke Uchiha. The boy's skin was covered in black, flame-like markings. The raven haired boy's Sharingan eyes spun rapidly as they took in every detail of everything he saw.

"He was right, Orochimaru was right! I can see everything! He gave me my Sharingan, as well as this strange, incredible power! Watch out Itachi, you're a dead man!" Soon, the red eyed boy's insane ramblings ended as he caught sight of the ninja from Kumo. "I'm going to kill you."

The blunt way he said it has Naruto's eyes widening. It was only after training with the fastest man alive for the last six years that allowed even his instincts to follow his movement. Moving quickly, he shifted his head to the left, just as Sasuke's fist passed, half an inch from him. Naruto was not about to waste the opportunity given and he quickly brought his arm up before bringing it down, hard, right into Sasuke's temple.

The raven haired boy staggered for only a second and it was more than enough. " **Lariat!** " Naruto's arm slammed into Sasuke's chest and sent him back, sliding on his back. He didn't get back up.

For a moment, Sakura was afraid he was dead, however, the slow rising of his chest said otherwise. Naruto continued to stare at the downed ninja with a frown. Soon, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a heaven scroll and tossed it on the ground. "Hey, pinky, I want you to tell that little Uchiha bitch that I look forward to facing him in these exams and make sure he knows that it was only my charity that allowed him to leave this forest alive. I could have collapsed his entire chest cavity with that last attack if I wanted."

Without another word, the Kumo ninja were gone.

Karui looked at Naruto with confusion. "Why the _hell_ did you give that little bastard our extra scroll!?"

The boy looked at her with a smirk. "Did you feel that chakra? I can't wait to utterly destroy that chakra!" After a few seconds of silence, Naruto's voice spoke again, this time, incredibly quiet. "I know that chakra…"

Karui and Omoi both shared a similarly confused look but didn't say anything, the amount of passion in his voice was strange.

The trip to the tower only took an hour because they didn't run into any teams since leaving the group of Konoha ninja behind. The three landed right outside the tower and looked at one of the many doors surrounding it. The three shared a shrug as Naruto stepped forward. "Well, there's no welcoming committee out here, I suppose we go in. Stay on your guard though, we don't know what's in there."

Naruto, Karui and Omoi looked around the empty room, it was made of stone and had a very dungeonie look and feel to it. There was only a single piece of decoration and it was writing that was engraved into the wall.

Naruto pointed at it. "What do you think it means?" Karui looked at it for a second before shrugging and continuing on. However, Omoi stared for a few minutes and his eyes lit up. "It's an analogy for mental and physical strength…" Naruto and Karui read over the passage again and nodded in understanding.

Karui however, was getting impatient. "I'm getting real tired of sitting in this stupid fucking room." The others nodded but couldn't figure out what to do. After a few minutes, Naruto stopped, his eyes wide with realization. "That's it! Do you remember the proctors words about opening the scrolls?"

Karui just snorted. "Yeah, not to." Naruto shook his head while Omoi's mind went to work.

"What she said, is that opening the scrolls is strictly against the mission parameters!" karui stared at the boy like he was stupid. "So?" Naruto started pacing at that point. "She also said, that our mission doesn't end until we deliver the scrolls to the tower! Our mission is over! We can open the scrolls now!"

That was when Karui and Omoi's eyes lit up as well. "That must be it! There is some clue to getting to the next stage, written right on the scroll!"

With a resigned nod, Naruto opened one scroll while Karui opened the other, Omoi stood, blade drawn and ready to attack. Seconds after opening the scrolls, Naruto and Karui tossed them away and they both yelled as they jumped backwards. "Summoning seal!"

 **Poof**

The three Kumo ninja stared at the cloud of smoke, ready for anything. However, once it was gone, all that stood there was a single chunin. He had brown hair that covered his right eye and a bandana for a forehead protector.

"Well, congratulations on completing the second stage of the chu-" The chunin's voice stopped dead when his eyes landed on Naruto. The chunin's face seemed to have gotten very serious as his dark eyes tried to bore their way through Naruto's skull.

After a few short steps, the Kumo team was ready to attack, however, they were surprised when…

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA THAT WAS INCREDIBLE! OH MY GOD THAT WAS AWESOME! HEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Soon the hysterical chunin was right in front of Naruto, his hand out. "Please shake my hand. I owe you for years upon years of blackmail material…"

The three Kumo ninja continued to stare at the chunin, even as he calmed down. "Do I know you?" The chunin shook his head. "No, but I'd like to change that." All three of their eyes were narrowed. "Why?" The chunin's hand remained out, waiting for Naruto to shake it. "My name is Izumo and the chunin you knocked unconscious and stuffed behind a toilet, he's my partner and best friend. Had he been hurt, I'd kill you, but he wasn't so we're good."

The chunin left his hand there for nearly a full minute before he dropped it. "Ok, I get it, after the exams are over then. Anyways, you only have one more step until you pass the second exam. The writing on the wall, what does it mean?" Naruto and Karui both turned to Omoi who sighed. "It's saying if you're dumb, seek wisdom and if you're weak, seek strength. Those with both will be strong…" Izumo nodded. "Good job, follow me, you have two days until the test is over…"

 **That's it!**

 **I liked the way this chapter went, thought it would be interesting to have them face against Kurenai's modified team. In case you haven't realized, Hinata replaced Naruto on Team Seven and Yakumo replaced Hinata…**

 **Tell me what you thought of it!**


End file.
